Inseparáveis
by Nessah Wine
Summary: OBS: Conteudo Yaoi/Shounen-ai.A história é narrada por Roy, um garoto de 16 anos que é apaixonado por Peter desde criança. Porem diversos obstáculos surgirão para separar o casal. Será que eles conseguirão ficar juntos meio a conflitos e preconceitos?
1. Chapter 1

_Gênero: Comedia, Drama, Romance,Yaoi_

_Sinopse: A história é narrada por Roy, um garoto de 16 anos que é apaixonado por Peter desde criança. Com pais exigentes e quadrados, ele sonha com a liberdade de poder ser o que realmente é frente aos pais: Gay. Possuí uma fiel companheira chamada Kristen, a qual é obcecada por Boys Love. Apesar de não demonstrar seu amor, Peter acaba percebendo que Roy possui uma paixão boba por ele, e não perde tempo. Porem, quando Roy finalmente conquista o coração de Peter o destino é cruel e arma uma surpresa inimaginável. Será que eles conseguirão ficar juntos meio a conflitos e preconceitos?_

_OBS: A historia possui grande nexo com a fic "Felicidade Falsa" é praticamente uma continuação. Porem quem se interessar e não tiver lido a outra fic entederá a historia do mesmo jeito._

**_Capitulo 1 – Inicio do amor verdadeiro. (Editado)_**

Sete horas da manhã, eu acordava para me arrumar e ir até o colégio. Enquanto eu me trocava meu pai entra no quarto sem bater:

- Atrasado não é Roy? Ficou até de madrugada naquela merda de computador de novo!

- Sim pai. Já não disse pra bater antes de entrar?Droga!

Fui dormir muito tarde mesmo, passei horas conversando com Peter, ele era...Perfeito. Ele fazia coisas engraçadas e meigas na web e eu me perdia em seus olhos, estava perdidamente apaixonado por ele, há séculos. Mas ele estava namorando outro garoto, era um gay assumido, porem muito discreto nada de afeminado até porque detesto gays afeminados. Poucos sabiam sobre sua opção sexual, percebi quando vi ele pegando na mão de um garoto no colégio e olhando diretamente em seus olhos, como eu desejei ser aquele garoto. Peter era lindo, loiro com olhos da cor do céu. Possuía tudo o que queria, e tinha dois pais, gays assumidos! Quem dera minha vida fosse assim. Meus pais eram quadrados e sempre desconfiavam que eu fosse homossexual, mas fingiam que não sabiam. Diziam que seria uma desgraça ter um filho homossexual, e vivem dando indiretas, eram homofóbicos.

Chegando ao colégio entrei apressado, procurei meu armário peguei alguns livros e corri até a sala. Eu não gostava muito das pessoas daquela classe, muitos garotos ignorantes e estúpidos, e garotas metidas e arrogantes. Apenas uma pessoa me fazia bem naquela classe e era Kristen, minha fiel e melhor amiga.

- Atrasado de novo Roy?

- Sim Kris! O professor me deu o maior ergue.

- Deixo eu adivinhar, computador...Peter?

- Xiu sua louca! Ele é popular demais, vai que alguém escuta?

- E daí Roy? Manda tudo mundo se catar e pronto. Vem cá, quando você vai dar uns pega nele?

- Ah...Quando ele quiser! – Eu ria baixo.

- Quero ver!

- Sai daqui sua doida! Que graça tem ver dois cara se beijando?

- DILIÇA! – Gritou Kris

- Kristen, posso explicar a matéria ou você vai continuar gritando? – Perguntou o professor irritado.

- Desculpe. – Ela respondeu, enquanto ria.

Kris era um sarro. Muito extrovertida ela tinha uma tara incontrolável por Yaoi, via Boys Love em tudo! E foi com ela que me encontrei e descobri quem realmente eu era.

No intervalo eu estava lanchando com Kris sentado embaixo de uma arvore, comentando sobre um filme gay que assistimos há alguns dias atrás, quando ela parou tudo e me cutucou olhando para cima. Era Peter.

- Oi.

- O...O...Oi

- Me disseram que você chegou muito atrasado hoje de novo?

- Pois é...- Ele era tão lindo. Logo se sentou ao meu lado e começamos a conversar.

- Nossa que dor de barriga! Vou ao banheiro!

Essa Kris! Dor de barriga? Desculpa pra nos deixar a sós!Estava mais do que na cara!

- Eu te disse que você perderia a hora de novo, mas você quis ficar conversando até tarde.

- Eu gosto de falar com você...

- Gosta? – Ele perguntava sorrindo

- Sim...- Peter estava diferente. Estava atrevido, parecia estar dando em cima de mim...Não! O que um cara lindo como ele ia querer comigo?!

- Quer sair hoje depois da aula?

- SAAAIR...COF COF? - Perguntei me engasgando com o suco.

- Sim! Porque o espanto?

- Ah nada...Pensei que...Bem...Estivesse namorando...

- Sim, eu estava.

- E o que aconteceu?

- Eu terminei há alguns dias, ele me traiu.

- QUE IDIOTA! Nossa que cara idiota! Burro.

-...?

- Digo...Que...Cruel, não é?

- Sim...Mas não me abalei muito, eu não o amava.

- Que bom. – Eu disse sorrindo.

- Posso te perguntar algo?

- Claro...

- Aquela garota é sua namorada?

- Nãaaao, nãaaao, ela é minha amiga. Todos pensam que namoramos.

- É vocês estão sempre juntos.

- Ah sim...

- É que eu sempre quis te chamar pra sair, mas pensei que você tinha namorada.

- Não, eu não gosto de mulheres.

- Não?

- Não.

- E de garotos? – Ele disse aproximando seu rosto perfeito, droga eu acabei corando.

- Go...Go...Gosto.

- Você ficou vermelhinho, que fofo.

- Seu bobo! – Eu sorria envergonhado.

- Depois da aula então, né?

- Sim!

Peter se levantou e me deu um olhar antes de sair que me fez comer as unhas e quase os dedos de ansiedade para vê-lo na saída. Kris ficou falando bobagens na sala, e eu me divertia com ela enquanto contava os minutos para vê-lo. Peter era do 1º ano e eu do 2º ano, eu não costumava me interessar por garotos mais novos, mas Peter...Eu não estava interessado, estava apaixonado!

Bate o sinal e Peter me esperava no corredor.

- Aonde vamos?

- Aonde você quiser ir...

- Que fofo Roy...- Ele sorria.

Droga corei de novo! Era inevitável! Eu me constrangia ainda mais em pensar que estava apaixonado por um garoto mais novo e tão perfeito quanto Peter.

- O...Obrigado.

- Vamos lá em casa! Você vai adorar conhecer minha família.

Fui até o apartamento de Peter. Era tudo tão lindo e organizado, não parecia uma casa aonde só homens moravam.

- Que perfeito...

- Meus pais sabem decorar muito bem nossa casa, principalmente Brian!

- Eles não estão?

- Não sei...PAAI?

-...

- Acho que saíram.

Peter me levou até a cozinha aonde havia um recado colado na geladeira.

- "Fui levar seu pai no medico". Ah entendi tudo! Qual pai? – Ele ria.

- Eles devem ser legais...

- E são...Pela letra deve ter sido Steve que escreveu...Ah, semana que vem é meu aniversario de 15 anos, quer vir na festa?

- Ah, não sei se meu pai deixaria...Vai acabar tarde não é?

- Você pode dormir aqui!

- AQUI?

- Sim...Comigo. – Ele dizia pegando na minha mão.

- Ah...Não...Sei...

Ele nem havia me deixado terminar de falar, me puxou logo para um beijo, não era o primeiro, mas foi o melhor de todos. Seus lábios eram perfeitos e ele mordia minha boca enquanto me beijava, me arrepiando.

- Roy... – Ele dizia abraçado a mim.

- Sim...

- Você já fez...Aquilo?

- Hã?

- Aquilo...?

-...

- Sexo!

- Ahhhh...Eu...Não...Nunca...

- Vamos...Fazer? – Ele surrava em meu ouvido e passava as mãos por dentro da minha calça.

Continua...

Adoro esse "continua" me sinto o Oda matando os fãns de One Piece XD


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo 2 – Ruínas (Editado)**_

- Eu...

- Vamos...Diga que quer fazer comigo... – Ele sussurrava em meu ouvido, aquilo me arrepiava.

De repente fomos interrompidos por um barulho na porta, eram os pais de Peter.

- Filho, comprei um tênis pra você, acho que você vai gostar, pega lá na sala Steve.

Os pais de Peter eram simplesmente perfeitos. Eram compreensivos, carinhos, atenciosos, e alem de tudo eram gays! Aquilo era fascinante.

Por um lado eu até gostei dos pais de Peter terem chegado naquele momento, mas logo em seguida me arrependi de não ter me entregado a Peter, eu sentia algo inexplicável por ele...Antes eu pensava que era uma atração, mas uma semana depois do nosso primeiro beijo eu percebi o quanto eu estava apaixonado por ele.

Era aniversario de Peter, e apesar da festa estar muito divertida nós não nos sentíamos a vontade.

Estávamos na mesa e Peter passava suas pernas entre as minhas, aquilo me deixava corado, mas eu adorava.

- Roy...Vem cá...- Ele disse se levantando e pegando na minha mão.

- Hã?

- Vamos até a cozinha. – Peter me levou até a cozinha e logo que chegamos percebi que estávamos sozinhos, Peter me jogou sobre a mesa e me beijou ligeiramente.

Conforme os dias se passavam, eu e Peter estávamos cada vez mais próximos, porem, numa segunda-feira Peter simplesmente me virou a cara.

Eu estava no pátio quando o vi chegando, ele me olhou e seguiu em outra direção. Assim seguiu durante o dia todo, Peter me evitava, logo não atendia o celular, me ignorava na Internet e o pior de tudo, fingia não me ver.

Aquilo foi repentino demais, nos estávamos perfeitamente bem e do nada ele simplesmente muda completamente, fiquei arrasado.

Dali em diante as coisas começaram a piorar, eu dizia a meus pais que ia estudar na casa de um amigo quando saía com Peter, e eles começaram a pensar que eu havia relaxado no colégio e passaram a pegar ainda mais no meu pé.

Mas eu não conseguia parar de pensar em Peter, e principalmente no porque daquele comportamento.

Durante uma aula de educação física, me envolvi numa briga com um aluno, seu nome era Kelvin ele muito popular na escola e pior, era amigo dos garotos mais perigosos.

Tudo começou quando eu ataquei a bola de vôlei em Kelvin que estava na arquibancada.

- Seu idiota, ta cego?

-...

- HEIN? – Disse Kelvin se aproximando e me encarando. - Eu não era de brigar, mas naquele dia...

- Foi mal.

- Foi mal? Seu retardado vai se fuder! Não pense que isso ficará assim!

E sem pensar eu o empurrei e gritei:

- JÁ DISSE QUE FOI SEM QUERER CARALHO!

E começamos a discutir, porem Kelvin era forte e andava sempre em grupo, e me avisou:

- Te pego na saída! Você me paga!

Droga estava tudo indo de mal a pior, e ainda por cima eu ia apanhar! Ninguém mexia com Kelvin, ele era extremamente briguento e sempre fazia o que falava.

Bate o sinal, enrolei um pouco antes de sair...Mas logo que saio da escola do de cara com Kelvin e uma banca...Céus.

Continua...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capitulo 3 – Confronto**_

- Vem cá idiota! – Provocam-me de longe.

Eu já estava ferrado mesmo, não tinha mais nada a perder! Cheguei com tudo naquele meio e logo me deram uma rasteira e foram me chutando, até que Peter aparece.

- Seus covardes! - Foi a ultima coisa que ouvi antes de apagar...

Acordei na casa de Peter,ainda meio zonzo.

- O que aconteceu...

- Você se meteu em uma briga,bateu a cabeça e desmaiou, Peter disse que os garotos fugiram em seguida e ele nos telefonou. – Disse Brian.

- Nossa...Esses curativos...

- Foi Peter quem fez...

- Como vou explicar isso à meus pais...

- Não esquente com isso...Durma aqui hoje se quiser Roy.

- Obrigado...Onde está Peter?

- Foi comer, ele ficou aqui desde que chegaram...Roy...Vocês estão namorando?

- Ah...Brian...Ele esta muito estranho comigo...

- Sabe Roy...Peter está estranho com todo mundo...

- Serio...?

- Eu cheguei a conclusão que Peter está...Talvez...Amando.

Logo Peter entrou no quarto, e Brian nos deixou a sós e piscou pra mim.

- Como se sente?

- Dói um pouco...

- Aonde dói mais??

- No...Coração...- Eu disse colocando uma das mãos de Peter em meu peito.

-...

- Porque está tão distante de mim,alias me virou a cara...Sabe, eu te devo uma por hoje...Mas o que você vem fazendo comigo é cruel...

-...

- Droga Peter, eu gosto de você!

-...

- Não te fiz nada pra me ignorar assim! - Peter apenas me olhava,e não respondia.

-...

- Alias...Eu vivo te agradando! Fico sempre atrás de você, mas agora eu cansei sabe...

-...

- Você não tem nada a dizer?

-...

- Nada?

- Me perdoa...

- Só isso?

- Eu...Eu te amo. – Ele disse subindo em cima de mim, na cama.

- Peter...- Eu o olhava, ele estava sobre em mim e seu cabelo cai sobre seu rosto.

- Te amo demais...Desculpe-me...Eu me assustei com isso... – Eu não havia pensado nisso, Peter era uma garanhão, acredito que nunca havia se apaixonado.

- Eu...Eu...Tam...

-...

-...Porque se afastou tanto?

- Medo. Queria te esquecer...

- Droga, porque? Eu te quero!

Ele sorriu de repente.

- Repete.

- O que?

- Não se faça de bobo...Repete.

-...

- Vamos...

- E-U T-E Q-U-E-R-O.

Peter me beijou ainda em cima de mim, entrou junto à coberta e começou a deslizar suas mãos sobre meu corpo.

- Vamos fazer agora?

- Ei, se esqueceu que eu to todo dolorido!

- Ah é, vem cá. Vou cuidar de você. – Ele sorria.

Amanhece, eu e Peter dormimos de conchinha em seu quarto, foi quando ouvimos uns ruídos na sala.

- Aonde ele está? – Vinha da sala.

- Ta ouvindo Peter?

- hmm....

Eu ainda estava meio dormindo, e pensei estar sonhando,até que...

- Calma senhor, ele está dormindo!

- Saia da frente!

- Meu pai abre a porta e me encontra deitado na cama abraçado a Peter.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capitulo 4 – A separação.**_

- Seu viado! Eu sempre suspeitei, mas nunca imaginei que você se sujeitaria a tamanha nojeira . - Fui tão

inconseqüente, envolvi todo mundo numa baixaria, numa humilhação.

Meu pai já estava acostumado de eu passar as tardes após a aula na casa de Peter,

por isso ele me pediu que deixasse colado na geladeira o endereço e o telefone de Peter. Mas eu nunca

imaginei que ele viria, assim de repente e nós pegaria em uma situação tão constrangedora.

Peter acordou assustado e logo entendeu a situação. Olhou-me e viu que eu chorava desesperadamente e

tampava os ouvidos para não ouvir as palavras dolorosas que meu pai dizia.

- E você rapaz? Não passa de um sem vergonha também não é? – Dizia meu pai olhando para Peter.

- Não enche! E você seu ignorante!

- Senhor, por favor, espere na sala! – Dizia Steve na porta segurando meu pai.

- Acalme-se, essa situação não se resolverá com gritos e humilhação, quer uma água?

- CALA A BOCA! Vocês dois não passam de nojentos gays também, não é? Concordam com tudo isso também? Que

mundo é esse onde um homem dorme agarrado com outro?! Isso é um absurdo! ROY SE VISTA,

chegando em casa vou te surrar, seu viado filho de uma puta!

- SENHOR! Você está em minha casa, abaixo do meu teto! Ou o senhor sai por bem,ou sai por mal! Eu entendo o

seu nervosismo, mas falta de respeito eu não posso aturar! – Disse Steve irritado, segurando meu pai.

- Eu já estou saindo, venha Roy! JÁ!

Chegando até a porta meu pai me pegou pelo braço, apertando-me e me arrastando até a saida. Eu chorava

desesperadamente e me sacudia para ele me soltar, mas eu não podia com a sua força. Eu via Peter se afastando, enquanto

meu pai me puxava ele vinha atrás de mim e Steve e Brian o seguravam...Os olhos de Peter foram se afastando e logo em lagrimas

desapareceram do meu alcance.

Meu pai me levou até em casa, no carro o silencio predominava e eu não sabia o que fazer para fugir daquela situação. Tudo

o que eu queria era ver o sorriso de Peter de novo.

Em casa ele me arrastou pelos cabelos, trancou-me no quarto, pegou uma cinta e me surrou, me bateu até minhas

pernas sangrarem e meus braços ficarem roxos. Ele gritava: "Filho meu não vai ser viado!". Minha mãe

não estava em casa, e eu apanhava em silencio, em lagrimas,mas não demonstrava dor...eu demonstrava odio!

Logo ele saiu e eu tranquei a porta, deite-me na cama e chorei desesperadamente pensando em uma solução pra tudo aquilo. O

que mais me doía não era à surra, era meu coração que estava em pedaços pelas coisas horríveis que meu pai havia me dito. "O

que aconteceria daqui pra frente?" Era o que eu me perguntava a todo instante. Nessas horas eu sentia uma extrema falta

de Kristen que sempre me apoiava nessas horas, minha melhor amiga.

As horas foram passando, tomei um banho e deite-me na cama novamente, todo dolorido.

No dia seguinte acordei com minha mãe sentada na minha cama acariciando meus cabelos.

- Eu não estava aqui ontem na hora que você chegou...Mas nem preciso perguntar o que aconteceu né... – Ela dizia olhando meus braços.

- ...Nossa, perdi a hora.

- Não...Seu pai disse que você não deveria ir a escola por enquanto.

- O que? Mas eu tenho provas essa semana!

- Você não deve sair...

- Mas...

- Não deve Roy...- Ela dizia calmamente.

- Aquele ignorante! E você sempre obedecendo tudo o que diz não é?

- Trouxe um café pra você, está na mesinha.

- Eu não quero.

- Você tem que se alimentar.

- Eu não estou com fome.

Escrava! Era isso que minha mãe era do meu pai. Sempre fui uma pessoa ciente do que acontecia na minha familia, se minha mãe não obedecesse

o que meu pai lhe dizia, ele a espancava e a humilhava.

Assim os dias se seguiram, meu pai disse que logo me mudaria de colégio, me proibiu de sair, de usar o computador,

de usar o telefone...Proibiu-me de viver.

Porem, Kristen vinha me ver quase todos os dias e me trazia cartas de Peter, e entregava as minhas a ele. Nas cartas

ele sempre dizia sentir minha falta e que nada nos separaria, na minha ultima carta contei a ele que

meu pai me mudaria de colégio, e que logo eu daria um jeito de vê-lo. Kristen ficava magoada

e revoltada com tudo aquilo e disse que tentaria o de tudo para nos unir de novo.

Eu não agüentava mais de saudades de Peter, pensava nele todos os dias, todos os instantes. Seu sorriso não saía de

minha cabeça, seus lábios me dizendo "Te amo" e seus olhos perfeitos.

Depois de uma semana, meu pai me colocou num colégio interno, aonde só garotos estudavam, eu passava o dia todo

lá e só vinha para casa no final de semana.

Antes de me deixar no colegio meu pai me disse:

- Aquele garoto te deixou doente, tudo ficará bem desde que você fique longe dele. Te vejo sábado.

Uma senhora me mostrava o colégio e as regras. Até que me assustei com uma novidade.

- Vou levá-lo até seu quarto. Alias você dividirá com um outro rapaz.

- Um outro rapaz?

- Sim, ele é um garoto muito educado, aposto que se dará bem com ele.

Chegando ao quarto fiquei meio inseguro. Não imaginei que teria que dividir o quarto com alguém estranho.

- Olá, meu nome é James...Seja bem vindo!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capitulo 5 - Mais que amizade.**_

- Olá...Sou o Roy.

James tinha a mesma idade que eu, muito educado, paciente, divertido e gentil. Logo passamos a nos dar muito bem,

viramos grandes amigos, mas eu nunca havia lhe contado sobre meus problemas pessoais. James me deu um diário e disse que aquilo me faria bem,

que era uma espécie de terapia e que ele também tinha um. Comecei a ocupar meus dias escrevendo no diário

todas as noites, para suprir a saudade que eu sentia de Peter e a tristeza de viver de tal forma.

Os dias foram se passando e logo me acostumei com tudo aquilo. Num final de semana Kristen me deu um celular e

disse que Peter o havia mandado.

- Ele disse que vai te ligar todas as noites e te mandar mensagens...E disse que te ama muito Roy. Ele não é um fofo! Vocês formam um casal perfeito.

Eu e Kristen nos trancavamos no quarto e passavamos horas conversando. Passei a fazer meus pais acreditarem que estavamos namorando e até ficavamos de mãos dadas frente a eles, logo meu pai passou a confiar mais em mim.

Voltando ao colégio, escondi o celular no bolso e passei a falar com Peter, todas as noites. Aquilo me

confortava, fazia-me acreditar que logo eu poderia cair nos braços dele de novo.

Aos poucos eu amadurecia, entendia mais a vida, via meus erros e planeja o futuro.

Uma noite antes de dormir Peter me ligou e passamos horas no celular, ele me disse que estava trabalhando com

seus pais e estava morrendo de saudades. Logo que desliguei James me perguntou:

- Quem é esse Roy... É que você fala com ele todas as noites...Peter não é?

-...

- Ah, me desculpe...Eu não devia...

- Não, tudo bem. Peter é uma pessoa muito especial pra mim.

- Seu namorado?

Me surpreendi naquele momento, James foi tão direto. Mas não era pra menos, eu esquecia-me que ele estava no quarto

e sempre dizia a Peter que o amava e que estava com saudades.

- Sim.

- Você é...Gay?

- Sim, eu sou.

-...

- Vai deixar de ser meu amigo por isso?

- Amigo...Ah...Claro que não Roy, eu gosto muito de você. Já faz um ano que estamos dividindo o mesmo quarto,

sempre nos damos bem e não vai ser por isso que vou gostar menos de você...Até porque...

- Até porque?

- Ah nada, boa noite. Disse James antes de se deitar.

Passei a noite toda pensando naquilo, sentia que James queria me dizer algo e não tinha coragem.

Na manhã seguinte acordei com James ao meu lado, me olhando.

- James?

- Bom dia Roy, quer que eu vá buscar um café pra você?

- Ah...Bem...Não precisa, eu já vou descer.

- Então vou descer com você. – Ele disse sorrindo

- Tudo bem...

James passou o dia todo diferente, de alguma forma mais próximo. Logo anoiteceu e eu não me contentei em pergunta-lo:

- James...Aconteceu algo...Sabe hoje...Você tava meio diferente...

- Ah,me desculpa...

- Não é isso...Eu só gostaria de saber o porque...

- Bem...Porque eu gosto de você. – Ele disse me olhando,sorrindo.

- Gosta...Como amigo?

- Eu também sou gay, e estou gostando de você Roy. – Disse James me olhando fixamente.

Continua..


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capitulo 6 - Atitude**_

- Gosta...De mim? – Aquilo foi inesperado, eu me senti perdido e a primeira coisa que me passou na cabeça seria como eu lidaria com essa situação.

- Sim, desde a primeira vez que te vi, que vi o seu sorriso...Lindo.

Acabei corando. Poxa eu dormia no mesmo quarto que ele,o via todos os dias a todo momento. Não haveria como evitá-lo. Apesar de James ser muito lindo e atraente, apenas Peter me importava, era ele quem eu amava.

- Você ficou vermelho...Que fofo. Mas calma...Eu não vou fazer nada do tipo te jogar na parede e te beijar. Você tem namorado...

- Ah...Sim...Eu tenho.

- Eu te amo. – Disse James me olhando, pegando em minha mão.

-...- Acabei corando de novo. Droga!

-...E vou esperar a hora certa de fazer você me amar também.

Meu corpo tremia e meu coração disparava. O que estava acontecendo comigo?! Eu tinha a certeza que amava Peter, mas sentia um desejo de beijar James naquele momento.

Alguns dias se passaram, e já fazia um ano que eu não via Peter. Nós falávamos todos os dias, mas não havia brecha para eu ir vê-lo.

Num sábado de manhã lindo, era meu aniversario de 17 anos, pedi a meu pai pra sair com Kristen, minha 'falsa namorada', ele ficou tão empolgado que resolvi abusar.

- Pai, eu queria passar o dia com Kristen...

- Claro, filho! Vai lá! Namorar faz bem!

- Jura? Que booom!

- Graças a Deus você esta curado, se quiser pode sair com ela todos os finais de semana ao invés de ficar enfiado aqui dentro de casa.

- Muito obrigada pai...Já que é assim...Será que eu posso dormir na casa dela hoje? Você sabe né...

- Claro,manda bala!

Obvio que eu usaria toda essa liberdade para ver Peter, com muito cuidado claro. Liguei pra Kris e lhe contei tudo, ela pirou no telefone.

- Juraaaaaaaaaaa? Ai to tão feliz por vocês! Vocês tem que transar hoje!

- KRIS!

- Cara, você está a quanto tempo sem sexo?!

- KRIS! Sua assanhada,vai me matar de vergonha!

- Aé, esqueci que o garotão ai é virgem, COF COF!

- Sua vadia, para!

- Peter sabe disso?

- Claro que não, eu morro de vergonha de toc...

- VAI SABER ENTÃO!

- KRISTEN!

- A Roy, relaxa ai, eu tava brincando.

- Sei! Para de fogo!

- Mas então, vê se toma cuidado hein! Nada de ir pro shopping procura evitar lugares com muitas pessoas.

- Pode deixar!

- E claro, vou avisar minha mãe pra que se por acaso seu pai ligar aqui, dizer que eu não estou.

- Sua mãe é demais! Manda um beijo pra ela!

- Já mandei. Vai lá amor, beija muito, transa com ele e depois me conta!

- Sua louca...Mas sabe...To com uma enorme vontade mesmo!

- Ah delicia! Quero saber quem vai ser o ativo! Viu, e como fica o cidadão que gosta de você no colégio? Eu que pegue ele dando em cima de você, bato nele até a morte! Só deixo o Peter!

- Sua boba, ele nem é louco de tentar algo.

- Bom mesmo, vai lá logo, te amooo e feliz aniversario de novo! Beijos

- Beijos,também te amo minha fofaaa.

Kristen, meu porto seguro, minha melhor amiga. Se não fosse pela ajuda dela eu nem estaria mais se quer falando com Peter. Liguei para Peter, e ele quase morreu no telefone.

Corri pro banho e me arrumei, meu cabelo estava enorme,em torno do pescoço todo desfiado. Peter ia adorar!

Chegando lá,toquei a companhia, Peter atendeu, me puxou para dentro e me beijou loucamente.

- Que saudade de você meu amor! Te amo tanto...

- Eu também te amo Peter...

Ficamos abraçados por alguns minutos. Só quem ama sabe como é doloroso ficar tão longe da sua cara metade, é como se o destino armasse situações para nos separar.

Porem essas amardilhas apesar de dolorosas, fortaleciam nosso amor, e nos provava o quanto nosso amor era grande um pelo outro.

Estava um frio delicioso e depois de muita conversa eu e Peter fomos assistir filme, deitados, embrulhados em uma coberta,juntinhos. Peter sempre foi carinhoso, mas naquele dia...Naquele dia ele estava perfeito. Dizia me amar a todo instante, olhava profundamente em meus olhos, dizia que eu estava muito lindo e outras coisas fofas. Meu coração estava disparado a todo instante.

- Amor, cadê seus pais?

- Ah...Eles disseram que estavam com saudades de você, saíram de manhã pra viajar.

- Oun,saudades deles também! Foram pra aonde?

- Pra praia, eu também ia, mas quando você me ligou eu desisti.

- Não viajou por minha causa?

- Claro...Eu te amo. Queria muito te ver.

As horas foram se passando e eu estava louco para transar com Peter, mas não tinha o mínimo de coragem pra tomar iniciativa.

Ao final do filme Peter ficou alguns segundos me olhando, ele era tão lindo...Perdido em seu olhar eu resolvi tomar a iniciativa e definitivamente esquentar a relação, eu estava com um desejo louco de transar com ele.

O beijei e logo subi em cima dele,mordendo levemente seu pescoço.

Continua...

AHAHAA hoje foi cruel esse continua! Próximo capitulo é LEMON DILIÇA! :*


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capitulo 7 – A primeira vez a gente nunca esquece**_

Peter soltava gemidos enquanto eu o mordia, cada vez mais intensos. Aquilo me deixa louco de prazer e

já não agüentando mais, sussurrei no ouvido de Peter enquanto estava sobre ele:

- Quero fazer!

- Era tudo o que eu precisava ouvir. – Disse Peter rolando e subindo em cima de mim.

Peter foi retirando minha roupa, sorrindo,aquilo me encantava.

- Eu te amo Peter.

- Roy...Eu te amo muito mais.

Peter me marcava por inteiro, me mordia na orelha, descia até o pescoço, mordia meu mamilo e logo abriu o zíper da minha

calça e fez algo que eu não esperava: colocou meu membro pra fora e logo começou a fazer sexo oral.

Céus,aquilo era maravilhoso,aqueles movimentos intensos eu gemia de prazer e quando menos esperava lá se foi a primeira gozada.

- Que rápido, agora vem cá.

Em pé, Peter me puxou contra seu corpo, me beijou e disse o suficiente para eu amá-lo ainda mais:

- Eu te amo demais, e não importa o que sugir para nos nos seprar eu sempre vou amar você, nada, nada mesmo vai separar a gente.

- Isso...Foi lindo Peter.

Enquanto me beijava, Peter me arrastava até o banheiro, me jogou dentro da banheira,abriu a torneira e subiu em cima de mim.

- Ta pronto?

- Sim.

Logo que penetrou não consegui me conter e soltei gemidos, seguidos, diversas vezes...Peter me olhava e repetia:

- Geme de novo amor, vamos. - Enquanto sorria.

A dor era grande...Mas o prazer era muito mais e eu não queria parar, queria mais e mais.

Porem,eu queria tambem sentir aquilo e após Peter ter gozado eu penetrei nele,seus gemidos eram perfeitos, senti

um prazer que eu nunca havia alcançado com nenhuma garota, talvez porque eu estava trasando com a pessoa que eu

amava. Até no sexo nos entendiamos e aos poucos iamos trocando e brincando de ativo e passivo.

Minutos...Horas se passaram, ficamos horas transando, na banheira, na cozinha, na sala, no quarto de Peter, em

todos os cantos da casa.

Depois, enquanto eu estava jogado na banheira, Peter foi fazer algo para comermos. Dia perfeito com ele, eu não esperava

menos. Apenas fiquei surpreso com a maneira atrevida que agi quando fiquei excitado,parecia um tarado.

Mas tudo o que era bom dura pouco, e depois de dormirmos de conchinha Peter me levou até o colégio de carro, sim ele

havia ganhado um carro zero no seu aniversario. Seus pais eram realmente maravilhosos.

Chegando ao colégio no final da tarde de domingo, encontrei com James logo na entrada.

- Demorou hein?

- ... – Fiz uma cara de "e daí?", eu estava tão feliz, tão completo que James não passava de um amigo ao qual não me

atraia mais como antes, aquela noite com Peter fez minha carência passar e eu não ficava mais balançado ao ver James.

- Seu pai te trouxe? – Perguntou James enquanto subíamos a escada.

- Não...

- Sua amiga?

- Não...

- ...Seu namora...

- É!

- Nossa? Te fiz algo. Você ta meio estúpido sei lá.

- ...Desculpa...È que depois do que você me disse outro dia, fico meio sem reação sabe...

- Relaxa.

Entrando no quarto tirei a camisa me joguei na cama e fiquei pensando em Peter, logo meu celular tocou.

- Amoor, claro...eu estava pensando em ontem, dá até arrepio!

James observava nossa conversa de longe, logo com uma cara de bravo. Desliguei.

- Você e ele...Transaram?

- QUE? Nossa! Olha só...Eu não te dei essa intimidade e...

- Roy, você me disse que nunca tinha se deitado com um homem!

- E eu não tinha mesmo!

- Teve sua primeira vez...Com ele?

- Tive! Porque?

James me encarou por alguns segundos, veio em minha direção, subiu em cima de mim, colocou suas mãos sobre

as minhas,prendendo-nas e disse:

- Isso não é justo! Deveria ser comigo! Essas marcas no seu pescoço...

- Me solta! E porque hein? Eu o amo, alias o corpo é meu, eu faço o que eu...

James me beijou. Ceus.

Continua...


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capitulo 8 – Separação definitiva.**_

- O que você pensa que está fazendo James?

- Bem...Acho que eu...

Eu nem sequer esperei que James concluísse a frase, lhe empurrei e me retirei do quarto as presas,

corri até o banheiro e fui lavar meu rosto, pensando numa maneira de lidar com tal situação.

Voltando ao quarto James não estava lá, fiquei alguns minutos ligando para Kristen, e sem resposta fui dormir.

No dia seguinte quando acordei James estava no banheiro escovando os dentes, passou por

mim no banheiro me ignorando, mas alias o que diabos eu havia lhe feito de mal?!

Lhe puxei pelo braço e zangado perguntei:

- Qual é em James? Que infantilidade é essa?

- Me solte Roy... – Respondeu bem baixo.

- Somos companheiros de quarto, amigos... Não tem como vivermos nesse pé de guerra.

- Tudo bem...

Alguns dias foram se passando,semanas,meses e logo meu aniversario se aproximava de novo,

eu estava prestes a fazer 18 anos e mesmo depois de tanto tempo James deixou de falar comigo aos poucos,

só falava o que era realmente necessário.

No final de semana seguinte reencontrei Peter, como de costume, fomos até sua casa, namoramos

nos divertimos, nos amamos. A noite cai e os pais de Peter chegaram de madrugada, ou melhor,

logo de manhã. Peter acordou assustado e correu até a sala enquanto eu ouvia tudo do quarto deitado na cama.

- Nossa... Vocês chegaram tarde hein!

- A festa tava demaaaais filho, maravilhosa!

- Que bom, vou voltar a me deitar então, Roy ta lá no quarto.

Peter se deitou, me abraçou e depois de alguns instantes se levantou novamente, mas eu estava

com tanto sono que nem me dei conta do que se tratava.

Foi quando o que se menos esperava aconteceu... Ouvi alguns ruídos na sala, fui correndo e dei de

cara com meu pai batendo em Peter, Steve e Brian tentavam segura-lo, mas ele estava tomado pelo

ódio... Ao me ver, gritou:

- SUA BICHA, EU NÃO QUIS ACREDITAR, PENSEI QUE TIVESSE MUDADO, ME ENGANOU, FINGIU

NAMORAR UMA BOA MOÇA ENQUANTO NÃO SE PASSAVA DE UM VIADO.

Tudo se repetia, mas como ele sabia de tudo, até de Kristen?Meu pai veio até mim, agarrou nos

meus cabelos que alias estavam enormes e quando me arrastava até a porta Peter correu para me ajudar,

mas infelizmente não tinha nada que se pudesse fazer. Comecei a passar mal e quando percebi-me havia

desmaiado e já estava em casa jogado no sofá, enquanto meu pai realizava alguns telefonemas desesperado.

Fui para me levantar quando senti uma mão sobre minha testa, quando olhei ainda zonzo ouvi sua voz:

- Foi pro seu próprio bem... Meu amigo. - Disse James sorrindo.

Continua...


	9. Chapter 9

_**Capitulo 9 – Mascará**_

Céus, meu pai estava à parte de tudo, graças a James. Meu celular não parava de tocar, e quando fui ver estava nas mãos de James. Ele atendeu.

- Alo? Peter? Olha só, o Roy não pode te atender agora, ele não esta se sentido muito bem, está muito cansado.

- James! Me dê esse celular!

- Não.

- Por favor, me dê...

- Não!

- Eu imploro...

- Implore, ajoelhe-se, se arraste. Eu não vou te dar.

- Eu só quero falar com ele...Por um minuto...

- Pronto,desliguei.

- James,por favor...

- Não...

- Por favor...Quero...Quero lhe dizer que o amo e que tudo ficará bem. – Eu soluçava de chorar.

- E quem disse que tudo ficará bem? Roy, seu pai me pagava para te vigiar, mas eu nunca tive coragem de lhe contar o que acontecia de verdade, até você me trair. – Cochichava James em meu ouvido enquanto meu pai telefonava lá fora.

Eu me sentia muito mal, estava zonzo mal conseguia ver o rosto de James, e ainda deitado no sofá lhe perguntei:

- Porque...Está destruindo minha vida assim?

- Não estou destruindo nada, é pro seu próprio bem. – Respondeu James alisando meus cabelos.

- Próprio bem? Você tem noção do quanto eu lutei para ficar com Peter, pra chegar um merda feito você e separar a gente!

- Diminua seu tom de voz! – Disse James zangado.

- Você é um idiota...Tem idéia do que meu pai vai fazer comigo!

- Tenho, alias a idéia foi minha.

- ...O que?

- Ele está telefonando para meu pai.

- Seu pai? – Me sentei no sofá assustado. Tive um mau pressentimento.

- Sim...Meu pai. Ele é coronel do exercito.

- Ta, e o que isso tem a ver comigo?

- Com você? Bom Roy...Você vai pra guerra.

Definitivamente...Tudo desmoronou.

De repente, Kristen entrou correndo pela porta da sala.

- ROOOOY!

- KRISTEN!

Ela correu e me abraçou.

- Tudo vai acabar bem! Eu prometo! Vou fazer o de tudo para unir vocês de novo.

- Kristen...Você ta chorando...

- Eu te amo tanto Roy, você é um irmão pra mim! Te ver triste me magoa também.

- Também te amo Kristen, obrigado por ser sempre minha melhor amiga.

- Saia, mentirosa. – Disse meu pai da porta.

- Como você ousa falar assim com ela!

- Não Roy,é melhor que eu vá mesmo.

Aquilo foi horrivel,Kristen com os olhos cheios de lagrimas se afastando de mim.

Kristen se retirou e logo em seguida meu pai veio ate mim.

- Se levanta! Vou te levar num lugar digno pra você criar vergonha nessa sua cara!

- EU NÃO QUERO IR PRA GUERRA! EU NÃO VOU! SOU HOMOSSEXUAL, TÁ ME ENTENDO? GAY, VIADO, BIXA, SOU MESMO E TENHO ORGULHO DISSO!

- CALA ESSA BOCA. – Disse meu pai me dando um soco.

- SEU COVARDE!

- BIXA! – Disse meu pai,e logo veio para me bater de novo, quando minha mãe entrou na frente.

- PARE! ELE É NOSSO FILHO! TO CANSADA DISSO, E DAÍ SE ELE GOSTA DE OUTROS RAPAZES? EU O AMO DA MESMA MANEIRA, ELE É MEU,NOSSO FILHO!

- Saia da frente!

- O que você vai fazer com Roy? Vai colocá-lo para fora de casa?

- Não, vou mandá-lo para a guerra!

- Para a guerra? Ai meu Deus! VOCÊ TÁ MALUCO, EU NÃO PERMITIREI ISSO, NUNCA!

- James, leve ela para o quarto, e a tranque lá.

- Me solta, seu estranho! Eu nem te conheço!

- MÃE! – Eu gritava enquanto minha mãe ia se afastando e meu pai me segurava...

- Quanto a você Roy, faça suas malas! – Disse ele me empurrando

- E se eu não quiser?

- Querendo ou não você vai.

- Não vou! – Eu disse ao me sentar no sofá e cruzar aos braços.

Enquanto isso dava pra ouvir os gritos da minha mãe vindos dos fundos da casa, chamando por meu nome. Aquilo me torturava tanto, eu queria poder abraçá-la, eu jamais havia visto minha mãe enfrentando meu pai. Fiquei tão orgulhoso dela, eu tive a certeza de que ela sim me amava e eu estava disposto a encarar meu pai.

Continua...


	10. Chapter 10

_**Capitulo 10 – Entrada para o inferno.**_

- Não pense que você se dará bem depois de toda a vergonha que me fez passar Roy. – Dizia meu pai calmamente.

- Eu? O único que passou vergonha aqui fui eu! Que vive minha vida inteira calado,feito um

idiota! Eu acreditava que o fato de você ser meu pai fizesse você me amar acima de tudo, assim como

minha mãe. Mas de hoje em diante te desconsidero meu pai! Adeus! – Eu disse me levantando e indo em direção a porta.

- Você não vai sair! – Disse meu pai entrando na minha frente,segurando meu braço.

- Me solte seu covarde!

- JAMES! Venha até aqui!

- O que você pensa que está fazendo, me solte! – Respondi dando um soco na cara do meu pai.

- Me chamou Ben?

- Chamei James, segure Roy AGORA! - Disse meu pai caido no chão.

Eu estava indo direção a porta e quando ouvi meu pai mandando James me segurar comecei a

correr...Mas ele me pegou quando eu estava preste a sair,me empurrando contra a parede e logo me segurando.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! EU TE ODEIO BEN,EU TE ODEIO JAMES! Eu te odeiooo,te odeiooo...TE

ODEIOOOOOOOOOOO...Deixe-me ser feliz...Por favor...É só quero ser feliz, só isso...

James me segurava por trás pelos meus braços,quando meu pai me devolveu um soco.

- Isso é por você ter batido no seu pai!

- COVARDE! IDI...

- ISSO É POR VOCÊ SER UM VIADO! O QUE FOI JAMES? PORQUE DESSA CARA? EU TE PAGUEI,

TRATE DE CUMPRIR COM O QUE COMBINAMOS. – Ele me bateu novamente.

- CRETINO, ME SOLTEEE!

- ISSO É POR VOCÊ TER ME FEITO DE IDIOTA DURANTE ESSES ANOS. - Disse meu pai me virando outro soco.

Eu tentava reagir, mas era impossível. Assim se procederam, socos, chutes, na cara, no estômago,

em todas as partes do meu corpo. Eu nunca havia apanhado tanto em toda a minha vida, eu gritava de

dor, de ódio, de socorro. Ainda sim ouvia os gritos desesperados da minha mãe, mas eu mal podia me

mexer na situação que me encontrava. Comecei a me sentir tonto, e sentia um gosto horrível de sangue na

minha boca. A ultima coisa que vi antes de desmaiar foi o carro de Peter parado lá fora, e a ultima coisa que ouvi?

Um grito horrível e doloroso daquele que eu mais amava.

- !

Acordei todo dolorido, sozinho, jogado dentro de um caminhão escuro, parecia estar em

movimento. Comecei a gritar...E logo a chorar.

Aquilo era horrível, parecia meus pesadelos de quando eu era criança. Eu me sentia tão fraco e mal conseguia me mexer.

Logo o caminhão parou e comecei a ouvir barulhos vindo da porta. Eram dois rapazes, vestidos com

roupas do exercito, eu não acreditava no que via, comecei a gritar.

- FIQUEM LONGE DE MIM! SAIAM DAQUI!

- Anda pega ele lá, o capitão ta esperando. – Disse um deles.

De repente um dos rapazes entrou no caminhão e me pegou pelo braço, me arrastando pra fora. Quando

vi aonde eu estava me assustei ainda mais. Era um quartel,fechado, com cercas elétricas, armas e tanques

pra todos os lados. Era o inferno. No caminho,varios rapazes vestidos da mesma forma me olhavam, todos armados,

vestidos e prontos para matar. Todos pareciam ser jovens, mal se via algum soldado velho.

Chegando numa determinada sala, os rapazes bateram na porta.

- Entre. – Disse uma voz vindo de lá de dentro.

Os rapazes me jogaram para dentro e se retiraram. Eu não conseguia me levantar,sentia dores por todo o corpo

e também muita fraqueza. Não sabia exatamente aonde eu estava, nem quanto tempo passei desacordado. Enquanto

eu tentava me levantar o homem sentado numa cadeira se levantou, e caminhou ate minha direção.

Ele se aproximou,retirou o cigarro da boca e disse:

- Você que é o Roy? O garoto que desagradou o papai?

Continua...

Obrigada a toooooooooooodos que comentaram! Espero que gostem do capitulo. Vou avisa-los que daqui em diante muitas coisas

aconteceram com o coitado do Roy dentro desse quartel, e a maioria delas dramaticas,enfiiiim faleei demaaaaais,até o proximo fds :*


	11. Chapter 11

_**Capitulo 11 – Rosto de anjo.**_

- Sim, sou eu!

- Vejo que está bem machucado garoto... – Dizia o homem que fumava e soltava a fumaça em minha cara.

- Sim,meu pai me espancou até que eu ficasse desacordado...

- E eu sei bem o porque!

-...

- Mas não se preocupe que sua opção sexual não irá influenciá-lo em matar pessoas, irá?

- É que bem...

- Ah não ser que você se comporte como uma moça no campo de batalha...O que seria imperdoável! – Dizia o homem é um tom calmo.

- Eu não queria...Não queria estar aqui. – Não controlei minhas emoções e comecei a chorar. Imagine ver sua vida desmoronando totalmente por motivos egoístas e fúteis. Guerra? Eu tinha horror à guerra, eu não queria mesmo estar ali!

- Querendo ou não, você nos pertence garoto.

- Sabia que sou menor de idade?

- Sabe que dia é hoje?

Assustei-me imediatamente e fiquei sem reação.

- Não me diga que...

- Hoje é 6 de dezembro garoto. Feliz aniversario! Não é todos os dias que se faz 18 anos.

Aquele homem agia sempre calmamente, mas era possível ver a crueldade em seus olhos. Ele agia ironicamente com as palavras e sempre dizia tudo com um sorriso no rosto.

-...

- Bom,agora vá até a enfermaria tratar esses machucados,vista sua roupa e se hospede na unidade 4, os soldados informaram em qual quarto você deve ficar. – Enquanto o homem falava eu podia ouvir cochichos do lado de fora,mas não conseguia entender exatamente o que diziam.

-...

- Qual o problema garoto?

- Eu...Eu não consigo me levantar...E me sinto muito tonto...

De repente um soldado surgiu na porta.

- Com licença senhor, mas é de extrema importância.

- Pode falar Michael.

- Coronel, o sargento da unidade 1 sofreu um derrame e...

- Aonde ele está?!

- Esta na enfermaria da unidade 1 senhor.

- Leve esse garoto à enfermaria da unidade 4, eu vou ver como esta o sargento.

- Sim senhor!

Era realmente estranha a reação do tal coronel ao saber do derrame que havia ocorrido com o tal sargento. Mas eu estava passando tão mal que não conseguia parar de pensar na dor interna e externa que eu estava sentido. Aos poucos fui tentando me levantar,mas logo cai.

- Ai...

- Calma, vou de ajudar. – Disse o rapaz colocando um dos meus braços em seus ombros e sua mão em minha cintura.

- Obrigado Michael...

- Hei, olha a intimidade...- Disse ele rindo. Logo de inicio muito simpático.

Chegando a enfermaria, observei que só havia enfermeiros e todos os soldados me olhavam e comentavam de mim.

- Michael, estão todos olhando pra cá. – Comentei com ele enquanto o enfermeiro tratava do meu pé que estava torcido.

- É que bem...

- O que foi?

- Sabe, a maioria dos rapazes aqui não vê pessoas diferentes há séculos...E você...

- Eu?

- Bem...Você tem cabelo comprido,olhos claros, um rosto...

- O que foi, diga?

- Um rosto lindo...


	12. Chapter 12

_**Capitulo 12 – Nenhum obstáculo é grande demais para não ser vencido.**_

Avermelhei na hora! Como assim 'eu tinha um rosto lindo' e ele disse aquilo de maneira tão calma e sincera. Permaneci calado todo momento em que o enfermeiro tratava de meus machucados.

- Olha...Roy né? Você não pode firmar o pé esta noite porque torceu o tornozelo e isso só irá piorar as coisas, amanha volte aqui e vamos ver se já esta tudo certo ok?

Aquilo estava estranho, muito estranho! Aquelas pessoas todas estavam envolvidas na guerra, deveriam ser pessoas grossas, violentas. Porque me tratavam tão calmamente e me dando total atenção?

Michael me levou até um quarto grande, onde havia 4 beliches.

- Vou levá-lo pro banho.

- Co...Co...Como assim me levar pro banho?!

- Você torceu o pé, eu vou ajudá-lo no banho ué!

- Obrigado...

Já no banheiro, que era coletivo se encontrava alguns outros rapazes no banho,aquilo me incomodava.

- Você não para de olhar a sua volta...Esta te incomodando?

- Sim...É sempre assim?

- É! Infelizmente a maioria das vezes que você vier pro banho vai ter alguém com quem vai ter que compartilhar. – Ele disse sorrindo.

- Que coisa desagradável. – Eu sorri também.

- Mas logo você se acostuma.

- Você está me molhando todo! - Disse ele rindo.

- Ah desculpa manteiga.

- Droga,agora vou ter que te fazer companhia no banho. - Ele disse tirando a roupa enquanto eu me segurava em seu ombro. Não consegui deixar de observar o quanto tão lindo era seu corpo.

- Posso te perguntar algo?

- Claro.

- Porque?

- Porque o que?

- Porque esta sendo tão gentil comigo, alias todos estão, mas você esta sempre ai sorrindo, e fazendo piadas, parece querer me animar...Tem idéia do sofrimento que estou passando?

-...

- Obrigado por ser gentil comigo, mas acho que seja difícil você conseguir fazer eu esquecer meus problemas e principalmente a pessoa que tive que deixar lá trás.

- Eu...

- Mas você esta indo muito bem! – Eu disse lhe abrindo um sorriso imenso.

- Seu sorriso é...Muito bonito.

- Obrigado...Nossa meu cabelo vai ficar uma droga lavando com sabonete.

- Ah não se preocupe, eles vão raspar sua cabeça daqui a pouco.

- O QUE?!

Tive que raspar a cabeça, foi horrível!

No quarto onde fiquei havia 4 beliches,mas apenas eu e Michael dormíamos lá, aquilo me deixava curioso. Era estranho tambem eu ficar num quarto com um veterano.

Uma semana se passou, e estar num quartel não era tão ruim quanto eu imaginava, o ruim mesmo era ficar longe de Peter. O estranho é que no meio da minha mala veio minha agenda aonde havia diversas fotos minhas com Peter,aonde eu passava horas olhando. No quartel os treinos eram puxados e cansativos e ninguém sabia exatamente quando estaríamos prontos pra ir pra guerra. Mas eu não estava preocupado com isso, estava preocupado com a saudade que apertava meu peito de Peter, a falta que ele me fazia. Foi horrível ter que cortar o cabelo, eu quase chorei vendo minhas mechas caindo, mas pensei que tudo isso era um obstáculo pra ficar com Peter,um obstáculo que eu venceria!

Continua...


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13 – Oito lugares, duas pessoas.

Durante um treinamento duro, percebi o quanto Michael era na dele.

Ele não era do tipo que tinha muitos amigos, e não gostava quando outros soldados vinham falar comigo.

Voltando do treino o questionei.

- Porque não devo fazer amizade com os outros?

- Porque são interesseiros, sabe...Na guerra são poucas as pessoas as quais você deve confiar.

- A vida é assim! Na guerra não seria diferente...Mas nem por isso vou ficar me

afastando de qualquer pessoa que queria de aproximar de mim.

- É o melhor a se fazer...- Disse ele com um olhar triste abrindo a porta do nosso quarto.

- Michael...Você sabe muito sobre mim, não sabe?

- Talvez...

- E eu não sei nada sobre você!

- Pergunte o que quiser.

- É... É...Eu tenho muitas perguntas pra fazer mesmo!

- Pergunte...- Disse Michael sorrindo, se deitando numa das beliches.

- Você é um veterano, certo?

- Sim.

- Já foi pra guerra e tudo mais, não é?

- Fui sim.

- Então porque eu, um novato...Que está aqui contra a própria vontade...Fui

colocado num quarto com quatro beliches, junto a um veterano que é o

único que habita esse quarto?

- Bom você está aqui contra a sua vontade, mas eu não te obrigo a ficar,

obrigo? Se quiser sair por aquela porta, tente. Mas você logo será capturado

ou morrerá de fome pelo caminho no deserto. Por isso questione o coronel do

porque você estar aqui. Mas você não é o único que está aqui contra a própria vontade e...

- O que?Co...Como não?!

- Todos os soldados que estão aqui foram "cuspidos" pela sociedade. Por pais, avós,

colégios, amigos e até mesmo pelo próprio exercito.

- Como assim "cuspidos"? Porque?

- Simplesmente...Porque são homossexuais.

- O que?

- Eu sei pouco sobre isso, alias ninguém sabe muita coisa. Mas existe uma máfia dentro

do governo que usa a insatisfação da sociedade para com os homossexuais como forma

de usá-los na guerra, enquanto os familiares e amigos pensam que ao virarmos soldados

seremos curados da "doença homossexualidade".

- Que absurdo, ser homossexual não é uma doença!E como isso nunca caiu na boca da mídia,

afinal alguém sai daqui e volta a ter uma vida normal. Não é?

- Sim...Mas ninguém vai pensar em quem ainda esta aqui, querendo se expor publicamente.

- Entendo...

- Eu entendo como se sente, mas não há nada a se fazer.

- Por isso que todos os rapazes me olhavam daquele forma...

- Sim...

- E é também por isso...Que você um veterano que curiosamente dorme sozinho,divide o quarto comigo?!

- Hã? Ah...Não é bem isso...

- Você fala de pessoas interesseiras...Mas você me ajudou com segundas intenções, oito l

ugares pra dormir,e duas pessoas! Só podia ser palhaçada e...

- Olha só Roy...É verdade que eu me interessei desde o primeiro minuto que eu te vi,

você tem um rosto e um corpo de anjo, que...Que me fizeram delirar. Eu não sou do tipo

que se interessa pela primeira pessoa que passa, mas você é exatamente o tipo de garoto

que encanta qualquer pessoa, tanto fisicamente quanto o seu jeito... Mas preste bem atenção,

esse quarto já foi habitado por outros sete rapazes que foram muito importantes pra mim,

e que conseqüentemente não ocupam mais seus lugares.

- Porque trocaram de quarto?Ou foram embora? A fala sério Michael, que historia é essa?

- Não Roy...Eles...Morreram...Na guerra. - Respondeu Michael, deixando escorrer uma lagrima.

Continua...


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14 - Tentação

- Morreram...Na guerra? – Perguntei totalmente assustado.

- Sim...

- Mas...Mas como assim, me conte isso direito!

- Não tem muita explicação...Um dos soldados do nosso grupo nos traiu e fomos pegos pelo inimigo, eu fui o único que me salvei, até o próprio traidor não se salvou.

- Porque?

- Porque eu sabia falar a língua deles e negociei minha liberdade...

- Nossa...

- Por isso eu digo pra você não confiar na primeira pessoa que aparecer em sua frente. – Dizia Michael, em lagrimas.

Aquilo me comoveu tanto, fui logo abraçá-lo.

- Me desculpe...- Eu disse enquanto lhe abraçava e sentia suas lagrimas em meus ombros.

- Esta tudo bem, você precisava saber disso...

- Mas o que mais me incomoda é o fato dessa máfia conseguir trazer todos esses garotos pra cá sem ser descoberta,é um absurdo...Pessoas morreram por causa disso...

- Essa máfia é oculta pelo governo, eles meio que encobrem tudo isso...Desista, quando estiver livre nem vai querer saber mais disso, é apenas 1 ano.

- Apenas 1 ano...É muito tempo longe dele...

- Dele?

- Ah... É...

- Seu namorado?

- Sim...

- Você o ama muito, não é?

- Amo...

- Eu perdi a pessoa que eu mais amava na guerra...Ele era um dos oito, e costumava dormir na cama onde estamos...

- Nossa Michael...Sinto muito...

- Não cometa o mesmo erro que eu cometi, não ame tanto alguém sem ao menos saber se é amado...

- Como assim? Não to entendendo...

Michael colocou suas mãos sobre meu rosto e encostou sua cabeça na minha.

- Tem certeza de que seu namorado te ama, o quanto você o ama?

- Mas porque...Eu...

- Porque eu no lugar dele jamais deixaria você vir para um lugar rodeado de homens que te desejam a cada passo que você dá, num lugar aonde você pode sofrer ainda mais ou pior, ao menos sair vivo. Eu te levaria para morar comigo, para acordar todos os dias ao meu lado, e ver o brilho do seus lindos olhos claros, e olhando pra eles eu diria o quanto te amo seguidas vezes, e na importância que você teria em minha vida.

Santo Deus, eu estava tremulo frente a uma declaração daquelas, eu estava carente, me sentia sozinho, mas não conseguia parar de pensar em Peter. Mas será que ele também não parava de pensar em mim? Afinal eu sofria e estava sofrendo por ele. Mas será que as palavras não eram apenas palavras? Enquanto eu me questionava sobre aquele que o amava percebi que Michael aproximava seus lábios nos meus e eu sinceramente desejava muito tocá-los, era como uma tentação, eu queria e não podia.

Ainda com a sua cabeça encostada na minha, suas mãos em meu rosto e seus lábios bem próximos Michael dizia lentamente e quase sussurrando palavras que me deixavam corado.

- Me deixe te fazer feliz, quero ver seu sorriso todos os dias, quero você do meu lado.

- Eu...

-....?

- Eu sei que ama outra pessoa, eu não me importo. Faz apenas uma semana que você está aqui, mas é o suficiente para fazer meu coração disparar cada vez que você se aproxima de mim ou me toca.

Michael era o garoto dos sonhos, ele era bastante extrovertido, engraçado, tinha um sorriso encantador, as vezes era misterioso, frágil...Romântico, lindo, um corpo divino,olhos levemente puxados, uma boca extremamente pequena e delicada...

- Roy? Me responda...Não vou fazer nada que você não queira, quero ouvir de você se me permite te fazer feliz.

Continua...


	15. Chapter 15

_**Capitulo 15 – Amor verdadeiro.**_

Eu me levantei e comecei a dizer tudo o que sentia em meu coração para Michael.

- Sabe Michael...As coisas...Elas...Elas não são simples assim! Olha só...O fato de eu amá-lo não convém só a você, mas também a mim! Puxa, eu lutei anos e anos pra poder ficar ao lado dele e...

- Talvez seja o momento de parar de lutar e apenas ser feliz.

- NÃO...Não...Eu o amo desde o colegial...Não é simples assim...Eu tomei tapas, surras, ouvi humilhações, me afastei de meus amigos, fui para um colégio interno, fui enganado, sofri, vim parar aqui...Porque o amo. Não me importo se você acha que ele não me ama, eu acredito no amor dele...Mesmo que pra ele as coisas sejam mais simples tendo pais mais fáceis de lidar, alias bem mais fáceis...Mas eu prometi a mim mesmo que enfrentaria tudo o que surgisse pra ficar com ele. Não me importo de ficar aqui um ano...Porque quando eu sair daqui eu já não vou precisar voltar para a casa do meu pai, vou viver com ele...Vou amá-lo e ser amado por ele.

Michael me olhou por alguns instantes, parecia engasgado e querendo me dizer algo, mas permaneceu calado e foi dormir.

Alguns dias se passaram e Michael não tocou mais no assunto, e assim se seguiu por semanas.

Um dia logo cedo um soldado bateu na porta de nosso quarto enquanto de costume Michael me ensinava as línguas dos paises que enfrentariamos na guerra.

- Com licença.

- Pois não?

- Avise o Roy que o coronel quer vê-lo.

- Ok.

O soldado ficou parado a porta enquanto eu me trocava ao lado da beliche, e quando vi que ele me observava corei. Michael logo fechou a porta.

- Esses soldados...

- O que será que o Coronel quer comigo?

- Bem...Já faz um mês que você está aqui não é?

- Sim...

- Então...Ele provavelmente quer ver como você está.

Michael disse aquilo de forma muito estranha, como se estivesse me escondendo algo.

- Michael?

- Sim.

- É só isso mesmo? Não sabe demais nada?

- Claro...Claro.

Ainda desconfiado resolvi ver o que o coronel desejava comigo. Antes de sair dei uma olhada pra trás e vi que Michael parecia muito nervoso.

Chegando em sua sala logo que bati ouvi sua voz me mandando entrar.

- Pois não senhor?

Logo que entrei na sala, percebi que aquele não era o mesmo coronel que eu havia visto aquele dia, porem achei melhor não falar no assunto. O coronel que estava de cabeça baixa lendo um papel, ao levantar seu rosto ficou parado por instantes me olhando.

- É mesmo como dizem...Perfeito.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Capitulo 16 – Permissão pra morrer.**_

- O que?

- Ah me desculpe, sou o novo coronel, me chamo Gregory. – Disse ele todo gentil se levantando e me estendo à mão.

Eu visivelmente surpreso o cumprimentei sem jeito e ficava envergonhado pela maneira que ele me olhava enquanto segurava minha mão. Logo a puxei e me sentei.

- Coronel...Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta um tanto inadequada?

- O que? Se também sou gay? – Brincou ele sorrindo.

- Na verdade...Não era isso. É que bem...Quando eu cheguei era outra pessoa que estava com o cargo de coronel...Um homem bem mais velho e...

- Ah sim...Ele teve alguns problemas emocionais depois que um sargento grande AMIGO seu faleceu e eu tive que substituí-lo.

- Ah...

- Algum problema com isso?

- Ah não...Não...

O coronel se levantou e se aproximou, encostando-se na mesa ao meu lado.

- Você então é o novato...

- Sim...

- Quantos anos você tem?

- Tenho 18.

- Pelo visto, é também o mais novo. Bom,te chamei aqui porque...Bem, queria te conhecer, todos sempre estão comentando sobre você. Antes de eu ser coronel eu era sargento, mas em uma outra ala, então eu nunca ouvia falar sobre você...Mas agora...

- É os rapazes costumam comentar...- Eu disse um pouco envergonhado.

- Sim...Eles comentam.

- Você me parece bem jovem para um coronel.

- Jovem? Que elogio tenho 28 anos. -Disse ele sorrindo.

- 28?! Parece tão mais novo, é tão bonito...Digo...

- Tudo bem... É ótimo ouvir isso de alguém que se parece com um anjo.

- Bom...Bom se era só isso estou me retirando.

Logo que sai da sala me senti incomodado com a situação. O que diabos deu em mim para dizer a ele que ele era bonito!

Quando contei o que havia acontecido para Michael, ele logo ficou enciumado, e teve uma má impressão do novo coronel.

Mais tarde o coronel fez uma coletiva no anfiteatro para se apresentar, e durante toda a apresentação ele ficava com os olhos grudados em mim, céus. Michael parecia querer voar no pescoço dele.

Os dias foram se passando,cada vez mais rápidos e logo fazia 6 meses que eu estava lá. O coronel pegou uma mania de ficar inventando desculpas para eu comparecer em sua sala, o que me deixava muito envergonhado.

Mas naquela semana, não fui eu quem o soldado veio chamar quando bateu a porta, foi Michael. E logo que o soldado saiu, ele abaixou sua cabeça.

- O que foi?

- Roy...Eu acho que é hoje.

- Que hoje o que?

- Que hoje que vou poder ir embora.

- O que?! Você nunca me disse nada e...

- Por favor...Eu apenas quis evitar sofrimento...Mas não se preocupe, fui eu quem pediu para conversar com o coronel.

- Porque?

- Vou pedi-lo para ficar.

- FICAR? Você ta maluco! É a sua liberdade que está em jogo! Alem disso, vamos pra guerra na próxima semana e vamos ficar 5 meses fora!

- E daí? Eu quero ir pra guerra.

- Não posso permitir Michael!

- Eu vou! Só vou sair daqui se for com você. Não pense que não é porque não toco mais no assunto..De nós...Que não te amo mais...Muito pelo contrario, meu amor por você só aumentou e eu tenho que viver me vigiando para não me precipitar em te tocar, ou te beijar.

- Michael...

- Eu já volto.

Passado alguns instantes Michael voltou com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

- Ele permitiu! Disse que posso ficar mais 6 meses.

- Você é maluco! – Eu disse lhe abraçando.

Permanecemos abraçados por alguns instantes, quando uma sensação ruim me bateu.

- Roy?

- Nada não!

Eu estava ansioso pela guerra, aquilo seria a passagem final para poder ficar com Peter, porem, sentia muito medo também. A guerra...Céus, quantas pessoas não morreram por lá? "Eu poderia ser uma delas." Foi o que escrevi em meu diário, na semana em que Michael morreu.

Eu estava tão preocupado comigo mesmo, que não me preocupei com ele, a pessoa que mais me ajudou esse tempo todo.

Estávamos escondidos numa caverna, meio ao deserto, toda a nossa tropa estava morta e eu e Michael éramos os únicos sobreviventes, ele passava cada noite e cada dia vigiando para que nada acontecesse. Porem, como mal nos alimentávamos, houve uma noite em que eu fiquei muito doente, e Michael chorava muito com preocupação de que algo me acontecesse.

- Vai ficar tudo bem Roy! Não vou deixá-lo morrer!

Ele dizia isso o tempo todo, e eu chorava por medo de morrer.

Baixamos a guarda e alguns soldados inimigos invadiram sem que percebecemos, eu estava deitado enquanto Michael me olhava preocupado, em lagrimas. Eu mal conseguia falar, me movimentar ao ver todos aqueles soldados armados nas suas costas. Michael percebeu que havia alguém ao seu lado e cometeu o erro de pegar sua arma que estava ao seu lado. O metralharam na minha frente, todo o seu sangue cobriu meu rosto e meu corpo, eu logo perdi a consciência pela fraqueza e pela tristeza, a ultima coisa que vi foram os labios de Michael dizendo "Te amo" com enorme sorriso.

Continua...


	17. Chapter 17

_**Capitulo 17 – O preço**_

Daquele dia em diante, a minha vida nunca mais foi a mesma. Perdi uma das pessoas que teve uma importância imensa na minha vida, ali, bem diante dos meus olhos. Eu sempre me perguntei se talvez eu tivesse impedido Michael de permanecer no quartel se ele estaria vivo...Mas eu fui burro o bastante pra desejar que ele viesse comigo, e queria mesmo tê-lo por perto. Quando Michael se foi eu descobri o tipo de sentimento que eu tinha por ele...Ele era como um irmão mais velho, que se preocupava comigo o tempo todo, apesar dele que quando ele dizia me amar eu ficar bastante emocionado, eu já tinha a certeza de que eu também o amava, não da mesma maneira, mas com todo o meu coração, como um irmão. Eu ainda podia sentir o sangue de Michael pelo meu corpo, quando acordei na enfermaria onde estávamos acampados. Logo que abri os olhos vi um dos sargentos.

- Roy? Ele acordou enfermeiro!

- Sargento Daniel...

- Calma Roy...Esta tudo bem agora.

- Não...Não está...Michael...Ele – Eu dizia em lagrimas.

- Roy, ele se foi...Como um herói, não há nada a ser feito.

- Mas como eles não me capturaram...Alias, nem sei como eles conseguiram nos encontrar...Estávamos perfeitamente escondidos...

Nesse instante, senti que o Sargento suo frio, com alguém que sabe de algo e não tem coragem de dizer. Mas eu estava tão cansado,me sentia mal e extremamente triste, que nem tinha forças para perguntar.

Alguns dias depois, já melhor voltei ao quartel e logo que cheguei recebi uma intimação do coronel para comparecer a sua sala. Logo pensei que não teria a mínima paciência para seus olhares e suas desculpas para me manter naquela sala.

Porem, quando cheguei o assunto era muito importante.

- Me chamou coronel?

- Sim, sente-se rapaz.

- Eu gostaria que o senhor fosse...Rápido, eu...É...Estou muito triste e...

- Triste?

- Sim, perdi um amigo...Na guerra.

- Michael?

- Sim....

- Amigo...Hum? Vou tentar ser o mais breve possível ok. – Disse o coronel sorrindo.

- Obrigado...

- Bom, percebo que esta muito chateado com a morte do Michael...Não é Roy?

Roy? Esse coronel era extremamente estranho. Chamar alguém pelo nome, num quartel quando se é superior é muito raro. Quando se trata do coronel, mais raro ainda. Mas a maneira como ele me chamava era intrigante...Era sedutora.

- É que...Eu... - Eu não me agüentei...Estava tão sensível...Triste e acabei chorando na frente do coronel.

- Roy... - Disse o Coronel se levantando e me olhando com olhos de piedade.

- Eu não pode impedi-lo, nem ajudá-lo... É praticamente minha culpa...Eu...

- Calma...- O coronel me abraçou, sim, ele me abraçou! Mas estava tão nervoso, que nem parei para pensar.

- Talvez se eu...

- Quer ir embora?

- O que?

- Ir embora daqui, voltar pra cidade, pra sua família?

- Claro...Claro que eu quero. Mas ainda faltam alguns meses...

- Eu posso adiantar a sua saída, seu estado emocional está afetado, você está tão triste...- Dizia o coronel alisando meu rosto e me olhando com um sorriso.

- Eu...Nem sei como agradecer...

- Ah...Mas eu sei... – Aquele sorriso...

- Sabe? – Naquele instante eu me afastei.

- Sim...

- Olha só...Eu não tenho dinheiro...Minha família não é rica e eu...

- Não quero dinheiro...O que eu quero tem outro tipo de valor...

- Está me extorquindo?!

- Já disse que não quero dinheiro Roy.

- Então o que você quer...Sabe o que eu mais quero eu sumir daqui, agora que Michael morreu é impossível pra mim continuar aqui...Diz-me...O que quer?

- Quero você. - Respondeu o coronel sorrindo.

Céus...De novo?!

Continua...


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 18 – Tudo por amor ?**

- Me quer?! Sabe coronel, isso não é justo!

- Quem disse que a vida é justa? Durma apenas uma noite comigo e eu te livrarei desse inferno.

- Só o homem que amo tocou o meu corpo com a minha vontade, e assim se seguirá!

- O qual está morto, ou o qual já te esqueceu lá fora?

- ...

- Ou você está fantasiando que ele está te esperando?

- CHEGA!

A vida é realmente injusta. Hoje em dia o amor não supri mais as tristezas.

É muita ingenuidade achar que o fato de amar é já ter vencido as armadilhas da vida para

ser feliz. Muitas vezes nem se quer é destino sermos infelizes, mas sim a maldade que existe

nas pessoas nos impedindo de seguir em frente.

Uma vez Peter me disse que a vida preparava obstáculos para provar o quanto tão longe vai

nossa vontade, nossa coragem...Nosso amor. Mas existe um momento em que suas forças simplesmente

desaparecem e você mal consegue se levantar pensa apenas em desistir de tudo. São nessas horas que o

amor prova o quanto ele pode lhe trazer a vontade de seguir em frente e encontrar sua verdadeira felicidade.

Ao contrario do que muitos pensam o amor não é só felicidade, é também tristeza. O amor é como se fosse

um sonho de consumo quando não se tem dinheiro, chuva quando se está viajando até praia, sentir frio no verão, passar o natal sozinho, ou até mesmo sentir ódio quando se está amando. É inexplicável só se sabe quem sente.

Mas nem sempre quem sente sabe até onde vai esse amor, ele pode ser apenas chama que se apaga ou fogo que alastra e vai o mais longe e inestimável do que se pode imaginar.

- Abaixe seu tom de voz rapaz. – Disse o coronel quase furioso.

- Prefiro esperar meses para sair, do que me entregar a alguém tão sujo e nojento como você para ser libertado agora!

- Faça como quiser. – Dizia o coronel sorrindo e me dando as costas.

Eu me sentia...Bem não se têm palavras pra explicar. Mas era como se naquele momento eu tivesse

reacendido a chama do meu amor por Peter e ela estivesse me alimentando para seguir em frente. Dane-se

caso ele esteja com outro, até mesmo casado, dane-se tudo! O que importa é meu amor por ele, eu

estava disposto a ir até o inferno para cair em seus braços novamente, mas acima de tudo colocando

sempre meu amor por ele em primeiro lugar, jamais me sujeitaria a me entregar o coronel por causa

de alguns meses, estou separado de Peter a quase um ano, o que seria alguns meses.

O problema é que o coronel não me perdôo e me fez voltar a guerra, o que foi uma tortura enorme.

Matar pessoas e ver pessoas que vi ontem vivas estarem diante dos meus olhos mortas foi horrível. Entrar

no quanto em que eu e Michael dormíamos foi muito mais doloroso ainda. Quando voltei da ultima guerra que o coronel me enviou fiquei bastante depressivo, eu estava totalmente sozinho, chorava todas as noites. Mas ao olhar para o calendário me dei conta de que faltava apenas 1 dia para eu sair dali e aquilo simplesmente me ergueu.

Amanheceu, fui até a sala do coronel já com as malas, seu olhar de ódio ao me entregar a autorização era aterrorizante, mas só de imaginar que eu veria Peter me fazia esquecer aquele quartel...Mas não Michael.

Quando eu estava preste a sair da sala já de costas o coronel me disse:

- Sabe Roy...Quando eu mandei aniquilarem Michael pensei que você fosse mais fraco. Enganei-me! – Disse o coronel com um sorriso irônico.

Continua...


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 19 – Reencontro com a mulher da minha vida.**

- Mandou, aniquilar o Michael?

- Sim...Mas eu realmente me enganei sabe eu...

- SEU IDIOTA!ANIMAL! COMO TEVE A CAPACIDADE DE FAZER ISSO?!

- Tirem ele da minha sala. – Disse o Coronel aos outros soldados

Sai de lá arrasado, Michael morreu por minha culpa! Fiquei pensando nisso por muito tempo e conclui que nada alem das lembranças boas de Michael devem permanecer comigo.

A caminho dos braços do Peter, eu ficava impaciente no carro, pensando nele,em como ele estava, se ainda me amava, pensava em Michael também...Sentia como se ele estivesse sempre comigo, era extremamente confortável.

Ao chegar em Nova York, fui deixado em frente a minha casa, aonde fui tirado...Ao olhar pra aquele lugar eu sentia uma imensa vontade de chorar, mas ao invés de dar as costas eu preferi entrar e ver a minha amada mãe, que se mostrou tão forte da ultima vez que a vi, eu amava de maneira inexplicável, apesar de submissa sempre demonstrou me compreender e me amar também.

Apertei a companhia e foi ela mesma quem abriu. Com os olhos cheios d'água ela parecia não acreditar, me tocava e perguntava se era eu mesmo, me abraçou e entramos para conversar.

Na cozinha ela me serviu um café quentinho, que saudades daquele café.

- E foi isso mãe, graças a Deus acabou.

- Ah filho, é tão bom depois de tudo isso, mas sinto muito pelo seu amigo...

- Sabe mãe, Michael era do tipo de pessoa que ficava feliz por eu estar feliz...Prefiro me manter sempre sorrindo ao falar dele, porque sei que é assim que ele mais gosta.

- É tão triste quando as pessoas partem não? Sabe Roy...

- Hm?

- È que bem...Seu pai...

- Não quero saber mãe! Ele ta lá em cima? Melhor eu ir embora.

- Não, ele não esta ai e...

- Que horas ele volta?

- Ele não vai voltar...

- Vocês se separaram?

- Não! Roy ele...

- Ele o que mãe?

- Ele morreu...

- Quando?

- Há alguns dias...

- Do que?

- De câncer de boca...Ele fumava demais sabe e...

- Mesmo que ele não fumasse, Deus lhe deu aquilo que merecia.

- Não fale assim, ele era seu pai.

- Melhor que não fosse...Sabe por que muitos casais são infelizes mãe?

- Você nunca foi casado pra saber filho...

- Por isso mesmo, eu penso muito antes. Muitos casais são infelizes porque simplesmente casam sem amor. Quando você se diz homossexual a primeira coisa que passa na cabeça de alguém preconceituoso é 'mas como essa pessoa terá filhos,e uma família normal'. Hoje em dia não se fala mais em ser diferente, tem que ser padrão, todo mundo tem que casar com o sexo oposto e ter filhos. Ninguém pensa no amor? Casar sem amor é um tiro no pé mãe! Mas até ai, casou não deu certo? Separa. Mas tem pessoas que insistem no erro e fazem filhos,na maioria da vezes um caminhão. As crianças crescem infelizes e os pais também, o amor é tudo!

- Realmente...O amor é tudo meu filho.

- Agora não vamos mais falar disso, preciso ir à casa de Peter.

- Peter?

- Sim, eu ainda gosto muito dele e...

- Filho, ele te abandonou! Nem merece que vá atrás dele!

- O que? Ahh mãe, não tinha o que ele fazer e...

- Não Roy! Ele veio aqui perguntar de você durante alguns dias, mas de repente sumiu. Um dia desses fui na sua escola pegar uns documentos e vi ele com outro rapaz, ele nem chegou a me ver e logo saíram de mãos dadas.

- ...

- Filho?

- Caramba...

Sai de lá às pressas, sentia que meu amor por Peter podia virar poeira e sumir a qualquer momento, eu estava confuso, chateado, mas acima de tudo determinado a cair em seus braços, independente de tudo, eu atropelaria tudo mundo, depois de tudo que passei eu passaria por cima de qualquer pessoa e de qualquer coisa, ele era MEU e de mais ninguém!

Continua...


	20. Chapter 20

_**Capitulo 20 - Decepção**_

Chegando no apartamento de Peter apertei a campainha seguidas vezes, desesperadamente.

Logo Brian abriu totalmente surpreso em me ver e disse que Peter estava dormindo.

Nem pensei duas vezes e sem ao menos responder suas perguntas perguntei:

- Peter está namorando?!

- Olha Roy, isso você tem que perguntar pra ele.

Caminhando atrás de Brian, com os cabelos compridos, sem camisa exibindo um corpo ainda mais lindo eu vi Peter.

- Roy??!

- Peter! – Eu entrei e o abracei. Foi um abraço tão longo, confortavel. Eu estava abraçando aquele que eu amava, que vazia meu coração disparar com apenas um suspiro. Por quem enfrentei todos os obstaculos que foram destinados a mim.

- Eu te amo tanto Roy...Me per...

- Eu também Peter, eu te amo muito. Sempre acreditei que esse dia chegaria e...

Nos braços de Peter eu via um garoto saindo sem camisa do seu quarto.

- Peter...Porque se levantou?Ainda é cedo. - Perguntou o garoto esfrengando os olhos.

- Roy eu posso...

- Nossa...Eu não acreditei quando minha mãe me disse...Mas agora vendo com meus próprios olhos...Eu... – Em lagrimas, lhe dei as costas.

Sai correndo, ouvindo os gritos de Peter chamando pelo meu nome...Outra vez.

Caminhando de volta pra casa eu refletia sobre o que o coronel me disse sobre meu amado já estar com outro...Como ele podia! Eu enfrentei o inferno para poder ficar com ele, e quando venci essa batalha ele já havia desistido de mim...

Uma das piores coisas que acontece em nossas vidas é a decepção, seja ela amorosa ou não. É terrível ver que todo o esforço que fiz para viver meu amor não foi reconhecido. Eu fui cego o bastante para não enxergar que Peter não me amava o suficiente e nem como eu o amava, talvez nem se quer eu era correspondido. Quanto mais eu pensava, mais eu me irritava. O que eu faria agora?!

Entrei em um bar que vi, queria afogar minhas magoas de alguma maneira, me sentei e pedi uma cerveja. Logo, sentou-se um rapaz ao meu lado e percebi que ele me olhava muito, já que eu estava com os olhos cobertos de lagrimas.

- Desilusão amorosa?

-...

- Sabia...

- Mas eu não disse nada!

- Nem precisa, é visível pelos seus olhos que seu coração está partido. - Disse o rapaz me olhando nos olhos. Ele era tão sincero, falava comigo o tempo todo me olhando nos olhos.

- Foi apenas coincidência, você ter adivinhado...

- Que imaturidade...Coincidências... - Disse ele balançando a cabeça.

- Olha, se for pra torrar minha paciência se afaste!

- Bem...Porque não me conta o que aconteceu?

Um gole aqui,outro ali e eu mal conseguia me levantar. Via tudo rodando, mas apesar disso estava ciente do que estava acontecendo.

- Você é fraco pra bebida hein? – Disse o rapaz colocando meus braços sobre seus ombros e me carregando até seu carro.

- Eu posso ir pra casa...Sozinho e...

- Nesse estado, nem pensar. Me diz aonde você mora,eu te levo.

- Eu moro... É...Eu não lembro.

- HAHA! Tudo bem...Eu te levo em casa. -Respondeu ele sorrindo.

- Mas eu não lembro...Eu acho que é perto do...

- Não, eu te levo em casa. Do jeito que você ta vai acabar se atrapalhando todo no caminho e nunca vamos chegar lá.

Antes mesmo que percebesse eu apaguei. Acordei na casa de um estranho, deitado no sofá, vestido roupas que nem se quer eram minhas. Céus...O que diabos eu estava fazendo?!

Continua...


	21. Chapter 21

**_Capitulo 21 – Coincidência?_**

Lembrando de filmes que assisti, percebi o quanto à maioria deles eram falsos, principalmente os românticos. Os obstáculos que os "mocinhos" passavam não eram nada perto da vida real. Ai, no final todos estavam felizes para sempre. Só em filmes.

A realidade passa bem longe disso, nem sempre se tem tudo o que se deseja, se alcança tudo o que se busca e conquista tudo o que você luta tanto pra ter. Eu me dei conta que ficar depressivo e pensando no que Peter fez comigo só piorariam as coisas. Ele era aquele que eu amava mais que minha própria vida, e aquele que eu precisava esquecer para conseguir viver.

Ao abrir os olhos logo me levantei, senti uma tontura muito forte e me sentei rapidamente.

- Ei,ei vai com calma, assim as coisas só vão piorar. – Disse o homem que encontrei no bar, vindo do corredor de sua casa.

NOSSA, ou estava puramente bêbado, ou ele era extremamente perfeito. Sem camisa vindo em minha direção com os cabelos negros, olhos verdes e um corpo divinamente desenhado. Resumindo ele era maravilhoso. Aparentava ter uns 22 anos e tinha uma voz muito sedutora.

- Eu preciso ir pra casa...Minha mãe deve estar preocupada...

- Bom, vai preocupá-la ainda mais chegando lá assim, todo destruído.

- O que aconteceu afinal?

- Ué?! Dormimos juntos, só isso.

- O QUE?!

- HAHA, brincadeira! Você não sabe beber mesmo hein... – Disse ele se sentando. – Porque não liga pra ela?

- Acha que vai ser melhor assim?

- Com certeza! Tome – Respondeu ele me entregando o telefone.

- Mãe? Olha só liguei pra dizer que está tudo bem, estou na casa um amigo ok? Eu te amo viu...Logo volto pra casa. Tchau...

- O que ela disse?

- Ela ficou aliviada, acho que foi melhor assim. – Eu disse sorrindo.

- Nossa...Você...Sorriu...

Suspirei e respondi:

- Como assim?

- Ontem...

- ONTEM?

- É...Já amanheceu né!

- Verdade! Você me trocou! Ai Senhor que vergonha! – Eu disse colocando as mãos no rosto.

- Bem...Você não parava de falar de um tal de Peter...E chorava o tempo todo. Quando chegamos te coloquei na banheira, te troquei e te coloquei pra dormir, como uma linda e fofa criança.

-...Sabe...Porque?

- Está com fome?

É...Ele ignorou minha pergunta. E eu não parava de me perguntar porque ele era tão gentil. Ao reparar em seu apartamento percebi o quanto bem de vida ele era...Então o que um cara como ele fazia num bar sozinho?

Enquanto almoçávamos eu não conseguia desviar meu olhar do seu corpo e de seu rosto. Eu me sentia tão atraído que me assustava.

- Você hein, vem pra casa de um estranho e nem se quer lhe pergunta seu nome...

- Nossa...Nem lembrei disso.

- Me chamo Michael. – Ele disse e sorriu.

Eu arrepiei e olhei assustado por alguns instantes. Michael?!

Era muita coincidência! Varias lembranças vieram a minha cabeça e fiquei viajando nelas, recordando do sorriso de Michael, deixei as lagrimas caírem. Droga!

Continua...

* * *

_Olá pessoal! Eu estou fazendo esse breve comentário pra me desculpar com vocês. No ultimo capitulo eu escrevi com muita pressa e pouca inspiração, o resultado não podia ser pior não é? Erros de digitação e poucas reflexões ( o que é sempre o forte das minhas fics)._

_Pensando nisso depois de receber uma critica eu resolvi ficar mais atenta, infelizmente não é todos os dias que se tem inspiração pra escrever, espero que entendam!_

_Obrigada a todoooooooooooooos que comentam e lêem minhas fics, eu fico imensamente feliz, vou fazer o de tudo para trazer os capítulos mais rápidos ok?_

_;*_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Capitulo 22 – Segure a minha mão.**_

- Você parece ter ficado assustado Roy...

- É que esse nome se encaixa perfeitamente no tipo de pessoa que você é. – Eu disse e sorri serenamente.

- E que tipo de pessoa você acha que eu sou?

- Calma, gentil e...

- E...Você acertou em cheio... – Disse Michael sorrindo e olhando diretamente pra mim.

- Mas mudando de assunto...Me fala sobre você, o que você faz, quantos anos você tem... – Eu disse já abaixando a cabeça com medo de corar.

- Eu tenho 26 anos e...

- 26 ANOS?

- Sim...HA HÁ! Porque o susto?

- Ah sei lá, eu te dava uns 22 no maximo...

- Nossa, me senti super jovem agora!

- Mas você ainda é jovem!

- Sou nada...

- Lógico que é, 26 anos não é nada...

- Mas não é a questão da idade que você tem, e sim como esses 26 anos foram vividos...Eu vivi todos eles como uma pessoa de 40.

-...Porque?

- A prefiro não falar disso sabe...

- Tudo bem!

As horas foram se passando e eu compartilhei diversos segredos da minha vida com Michael, mas nunca lhe contando sobre minha opção sexual, sentados no chão de sua sala tomado refrigerante e rindo feito dois bobos meus problemas se tornavam invisíveis. A cada momento que seu sorriso se abria, meu coração pulava.

- Bom, acho melhor eu ir embora né, já escureceu! Ocupei muito seu dia.

- Imagina, foi um prazer ter te ajudado e vê se manera na bebida hein!

- Eu nem quero mais beber por um bom tempo viu! Vou indo. – Eu disse indo até a porta.

- Vamos lá, eu te deixo em casa...

- Ah não! Você já fez muito por mim, chega de te atrapalhar!

- Eu já disse que faço isso por prazer, eu te levo. – Disse Michel pegando na minha mão.

Saindo de seu apartamento, Michael ainda segurava minha mão em direção ao estacionamento.

- Pode soltar...Eu...Eu aceito a carona...

- Ah, desculpe...

Droga! Por um segundo eu quis mais que tudo ouvi-lo dizer que ainda sim queria segurar minha mão...

Depois de chegar em casa, eu não conseguia parar de pensar na decepção que tive com Peter, deitado na minha cama que há séculos eu não deitava, eu re-lia as cartas da época em que eu estava no colégio interno, quando minha mãe entrou no quarto.

- Pode entrar.

- Vim trazer um lanchinho pra você!

- Obrigado mãe, mas...

- Mas nada! Já está bem tarde, coma e vá dormir.

- Mãe...

- O que?

- Eu te amo...

- Eu também meu filho.

- Deixe ali ao lado do computador, mais tarde eu como.

- Alias filho, esqueci de li dizer, o Peter ligou...

- Ligou?!

- Sim, diversas vezes...Ligou no seu celular também, mas você esqueceu no seu quarto.

Abaixei minha cabeça relembrando da cena de quando abracei Peter e vi outro garoto saindo de seu quarto, as lagrimas vieram de novo, e logo minha mãe me abraçou.

- Ele não te merece meu filho!

- Eu sei mãe...Mas eu...Eu o amo. Eu fiz tudo o que fiz, enfrentei tudo pensando que um dia poderíamos ficar juntos...Não consigo nem imaginar viver sem ele...Ele me confortava, me fazia feliz mãe...Sabe o significado disso? Quando alguém faz você feliz e essa pessoa deixa de estar ao seu lado é como se a minha felicidade tivesse acabado quando acabamos...Eu...Eu não posso!

- Roy, se você encontrou sua felicidade nele, terá que buscar em outra pessoa agora.

- Mas mãe, ele era tudo pra mim! Foi por ele que enfrentei preconceito, brigas, socos, tapas, humilhações e até mesmo a GUERRA! E O QUE ELE FEZ POR MIM?! O QUE ELE FEZ PELO NOSSO AMOR...NADA...ELE NÃO FEZ NADA! ISSO PROVA QUE ELE NÃO ME AMAVA E NUNCA ME AMOU...QUE APENAS GOSTAVA DE MIM...NA PRIMEIRA OPORTUNIDADE QUE ELE TEVE DE DESISTIR DE TUDO ELE DESISTIU PORQUE NÃO ERA AMOR VERDADEIRO...EU SOU UM IDIOTA, UM TROXA E...

- Roy, para meu filho! – Disse minha mãe me abraçando forte e chorando comigo. – Coma o lanche que eu trouxe e descanse querido...Nada como um dia após o outro.

Depois que minha mãe saiu do meu quarto eu belisquei o lanche e fui dormir. Logo amanhece.

Durante a madrugada toda meu celular tocou, era Peter. Desliguei meu celular para conseguir dormir. Quando acordei desci pra tomar café.

- Bom dia meu filho!

- Bom dia mãe.

- Melhor?

- Um pouco.

- Acordou bem tarde hein! Ligaram pra você agora a pouco.

- Peter?

- Sim...

- Ah, não quero nem falar com ele...

-...

-...

- Mas mudando de assunto filho, agora que você voltou precisa estudar!

- É eu sei, e trabalhar também!

- Bem, você precisa tirar carta, seu pai comprou um carro antes de morrer, novinho. Esta lá na garagem! E você sabe que eu não dirijo né! Morro de medo

- Jura?!

- Sim.

- Puxa, vou tirar carta sim, assim que eu arrumar um emprego.

- Ah comece agora, tem um bom dinheiro guardado do seguro de vida, podemos te matricular numa universidade também.

- Nossa mãe, você é maravilhosa...

- Imagina! Só quero o melhor pra você. Amanhã é segunda e vamos ver tudo isso viu.

Fomos interrompidos quando a companhia tocou.

- Vou ver quem é.

- Ah não mãe, deixa que eu vejo, termine seu café.

- Vai assim, sem camisa?!

- Ah,deve ser esses vendedores chatos.

Ao abrir a porta dei de cara com ele...

- PETER?!

_**Continua...**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Capitulo 23 – Para um coração partido, um novo amor.**_

- O que diabos você está fazendo aqui?! - Perguntei para Peter.

- Roy você precisa me...

- Como você teve a cara de pau de aparecer aqui depois de tudo que aconteceu...

- Você precisa me ouvir! – Disse Peter colocando suas mãos sobre meu rosto e me olhando diretamente nos olhos.

Por alguns instantes fiquei olhando seus olhos...Perfeitos. Lembrando de tudo que passamos, do quanto eu o amava. Quando de repente vi o carro de Michael encostando na frente de casa, e ele em seguida, vindo em nossa direção.

- Algum problema Roy?

- Quem é esse? Seu guarda-costas?

- É um amigo...Peter...Vá embora.

- Por favor, me dê 2 minutos!

- Não! Vá embora.

- É melhor você ir rapaz, conversem outra hora...

- VOCÊ CALE A BOCA! – Respondeu Peter num tom agressivo olhando Michael – VOCE NÃO SABE DE NADA!

- E você Peter? Sabe?

Peter olhou para Michael o encarando, eu cheguei a pensar que eles fossem brigar, pois Peter simplesmente não tinha como responder a pergunta de Michael, o que lhe irritou mais ainda.

- Olha Roy, foi você quem acabou com tudo...Que não quis me ouvir...Eu fiz tudo isso porque...

- Peter! Adeus... - Eu disse fechando os olhos e colocando as mãos no rosto.

Logo vendo aquele que eu tanto amava indo embora, meu coração partiu.

- Roy...Desculpe aparecer numa ocasião desses, nem imaginei que ele pudesse estar aqui. Melhor eu ir.

- Não Michael, foi bom você ter aparecido, não sei se conseguiria não ouvi-lo se você não estivesse aqui...

- Ainda o ama muito não é mesmo?

- Sim...Amo.

- Vem cá. – Disse Michael me puxando pela mão e me abraçando. – Céus, ele era tão alto e tão forte que minha cabeça mal chegava em seus ombros.

- Entre Michael... – Eu disse ainda abraçado a ele.

- Não estrague esse momento...Deixa...Deixa eu só sentir o calor do seu corpo no meu...por mais alguns instantes Roy...

- Michael...Eu...

- Sim?

- Obrigado.

- Pelo que?

- Por voltar.

- Voltar?

Sim, por voltar. Michael era tão compreensivo e tão carinhoso quanto o Michael que conheci na guerra, eu sentia como se eles fossem exatamente a mesma pessoa.

- Agora entre, está congelando aqui!

Ao entrarmos minha mãe logo arregalou os olhos devido ao tamanho de Michael perto de mim.

- Mãe, esse é Michael, um amigo.

- Nossa, você é modelo meu filho?

- Não senhora...Eu sou medico.

- Medico? – Eu perguntei surpreso.

- Sim, eu não havia dito?

- Acho que não.

- Acho que não se lembra HEIN Roy...

- HAHA é mesmo!

- Bom vou pra cozinha rapazes!

- Ok mãe. Venha Michael, vamos no meu quarto eu quero conversar com você e não quero que minha mãe ouça.

Já no meu quarto, me sentei em minha cama e me desabei de chorar.

- Desculpa Michael...Mas eu não consigo não chorar numa situação dessas...

- Imagina Roy...É natural que não consiga...

Eu sentia um desejo imenso que Michael me abraçasse de novo. Eu sentia tanta segurança quando ele estava por perto, era incrível. Michael se sentou ao meu lado e puxou minha cabeça para seu colo e enquanto eu chorava sem parar ele deslizava suas mãos na minha cabeça.

- Seu cabelo é tão lindo...Deixe crescer. – Disse Michael olhando pra umas de minhas fotos.

- Vou deixar como antes...

- Roy...Tem algo que eu possa fazer pra você se sentir melhor?

- Michael...

- Sim?

- Poderia...Me abraçar de novo?

- Claro, vem cá.

Continua...


	24. Chapter 24

_**Capitulo 24 - Renovação**_

Depois de conversamos até anoitecer, Michael foi embora. Pensando sozinho, deitado na cama antes de dormir reparei no quanto Michael fazia eu me sentir bem, e principalmente no quanto eu esquecia de perguntar sobre sua vida. Eu ficava tão vidrado em falar de mim que mal perguntava dele, eu nem se quer sabia o que ele fazia da vida!

Mas na realidade, isso não me importava. Michael me disse que a vida nos fecha uma porta e nos abre mais duas. Que é normal se desiludir, se a vida fosse perfeita, que graça teria?

Se ficamos felizes a cada vitória é porque tememos a derrota, a cada felicidade, por medo da tristeza. Por isso a maior parte da emoção em nossas vidas se deve a existência de coisas ruins.

Amanhece, pela primeira vez desde que voltei não havia nenhuma sms e nenhuma ligação de Peter. Liguei para Michael e chamei para almoçar comigo, queria que me ajudasse a escolher a universidade que eu deveria cursar. Combinamos num restaurante tradicional de Nova York.

Logo fui me arrumar, em seguida desci para avisar minha mãe que eu estava de saida:

- Mãe, combinei de sair com Michael, quero que ele me ajude a escolher uma universidade e também uma boa profissão.

- Tudo bem meu filho. – Disse ela enrolando uns doces no balção da cozinha.

- Qualquer alteração, eu te ligo ta?

- Ta bom.

- Acho que Michael chegou, ouvi uma buzina. Vou indo nessa, até mais tarde mãe. – Eu disse lhe dando um beijo na testa.

Quando eu ia até a porta, ela apareceu no corredor com as mãos melada e disse:

- Sabe Roy, seu sorriso está maravilhoso hoje. Fico muito feliz que esteja se sentido melhor.

- E estou sim mãe.

- Invista naquilo que você acredita Roy. – Ela disse com um sorriso que me convenceu ainda mais de esquecer Peter.

Chegando ao restaurante, logo que nos sentamos puxei assunto com Michael:

- Puxa, você sabe tanto sobre mim, e eu sei tão pouco sobre você!

- Bom, acho interessante conhecer sobre a sua vida.

- Afinal de contas o que você faz? Você é super bem de vida, deve ser formado em algo.

- Eu sou medico, mas atualmente estou de férias.

- Férias?

- Sim, é que desde que eu me formei e comecei a trabalhar eu nunca tirei férias!

- Puxa, e você se formou com quantos anos?

- Me formei com 23 anos.

- Nossa, você se formou cedo! E você atua em que área especifica?

- Sou psicólogo. Estou me sentido entrevistado!

- Desculpe! – Eu disse rindo

- Imagina, estou brincando. E ai, já decidiu o que quer fazer?

- Ah, eu sempre quis ser Publicitário!

- É bem a sua cara mesmo.

- Aé? E porque?

- Ah sei la, você é todo moderninho.

Papo vai, papo vem e algumas horas se passaram. Logo dias, e meses.

Finalmente, eu era uma pessoa renovada.

Continua...


	25. Chapter 25

Capitulo 25 - E agora?

Ao passar dos dias eu ia me sentindo cada vez melhor, ainda mais com Michael do meu lado. Porem eu ainda não havia esquecido Peter, apenas não estava mais sofrendo por ele. Meus cabelos já estavam longos novamente, minha vida parecia tomar rumo.

Depois de procurar muito por Kristen descobri que ela foi fazer faculdade em outra cidade, sua mãe me passou seu celular, puxa como eu sentia saudades daquela pervertida! Ligava pra ela todos os dias.

Eu estava fazendo um estagio durante o dia e faculdade a noite. Os dias eram corridos, mas eu sempre passava meus finais de semana com Michael e sempre nos divertíamos.

Num sábado à tarde Michael me ligou, enquanto eu estudava. Convidou-me para ir assistir um filme em seu apartamento.

Mais tarde peguei o carro e antes de ir até seu apartamento resolvi passar no mercado e pegar alguns doces, Michael adorava.

Quando cheguei fui recebido por ele enrolado numa coberta, fazia muito frio naquela noite.

- Nossa Michael, ta com tanto frio assim?

- To gripado! Nossa você não faz ideia de quantas pessoas entram resfriadas e gripadas no meu consultório hoje!

- É, eu reparei que você ta meio caidinho. Então é por isso que não quis sair?

- Pois é!Mas entra Roy, to fazendo pipoca pra gente.

- Ah deixa, eu faço, vai lá deitar.

- Vou me aproveitar então! Ah,o que tem nessa sacola?

- Doces!

- Não creio! Ah,eu quero!

- Todos seu!

Depois de preparar a pipoca me deitei no chão enquanto Michael permanecia deitado no sofá todo enrolado. Assistíamos uma comédia romântica muito legal, mas eu estava extremamente cansado e mal conseguia acompanhar o filme. De repente Michael me acordou:

- Acorda ai seu dorminhoco!

- Nossa, apaguei!

- Eu vou colocar o sofá cama pra gente, ta muito frio pra você ficar ai no chão também!

- Ah imagina...Vou fazer um chá enquanto isso.

Quando voltei Michael estava dormindo. Parecia um anjo com as mãos embaixo da cabeça.

- Michael... - Eu o chamei me sentando ao seu lado.

- Ah, obrigado...

Michael tomava o chá olhando diretamente pra mim, ele parecia pensativo e prestes a dizer algo.

- Pronto? Vou levar lá cozinha.

- Deixe por ai mesmo Roy, depois eu levo. Agora quero falar com você.

- Pode dizer...

- Já faz quase um ano que nós conhecemos, que você voltou da guerra, que rompeu com Peter.

- Sim.

- Se sente melhor...

- Sim!

- ...Quando está comigo?

- Ah...Bem...Sinto...

Aquilo foi...Inesperado. Era o mesmo que uma chuva num belo dia de sol.

Michael não costumava falar de "nós", eu sabia e dizia a mim mesmo que apesar de me sentindo atraído por ele eu não deveria demonstrar e nem iniciar um romance tão rápido. Alem de tudo eu nem se quer sabia se ele era homossexual, e se estava interessado em mim.

- Eu não sei se te dei tempo suficiente, nunca tomei nenhuma iniciativa porque tive muito medo de te magoar. Mas eu não consigo mais evitar...

- Do que você ta falando?

- Eu me apaixonei por você desde que nos conhecemos Roy, eu não sou um garoto de 18 anos como você e seu ex-namorado, sou um homem de 26 anos, homossexual completamente apaixonado por você disposto a te fazer feliz. – Disse Michael com uma das mãos em meu rosto, me olhando nos olhos.

E agora?

Continua...


	26. Chapter 26

_**Capitulo 26 - Superação**_****

Eu pensei que nunca superaria, que meu amor por Peter fosse uma prisão perpetua.  
Mas de que adiantaria eu me fixar em esquecer senão tentasse pra valer?  
Muitas pessoas sofrem porque são fracas, por desejarem que suas vidas seja algo facil,simples e pratico. A vida é assim, a felicidade não.  
Felicidade as vezes me lembra dinheiro, estranho não é? Não que felicidade traga dinheiro ou dinheiro traga felicidade. Mas são duas coisas pelas quais você tem que lutar muito para ter, e quanto mais você luta mais você tem. Por isso a felicidade não é para os fracos,é apenas pra quem tem peito de encarar as dificuldades que a vida lhe impõe, ao invés de ficar se lamentando o que não se tem que tal buscar o que deseja com as proprias mãos?

- Nossa Michael... Eu estou...

- Surpreso?Não... Você sabe que eu sempre gostei de você... Roy...você o ama?

- Michael... Eu sinto tanta a falta dele, viver minha vida sem ele é horrível. – Eu dizia com os olhos cheios de lagrimas.

- Roy... Não estou te pressionando, eu sei dos seus sentimentos por e sei que não gosta de mim...

- Não fale assim... As coisas elas...Elas sempre ficam muito melhores com você por perto, eu consigo respirar, posso olhar adiante e dizer que consigo viver sem ele...Mas quando você se vai eu me perco e já nem sei mais quem eu sou...

- Então me tenha sempre por perto Roy. – Disse Michael com as mãos em meu rosto, aproximando o seu lábio com meu. - Quer viver ou sofrer Roy?

- Quero ser feliz, felicidade é tudo o que eu quero e...

Michael me beijou. Eu nunca havia beijado outro garoto,alias outro homem. Nosso primeiro beijo foi intenso, é como se Michael fosse um vampiro matando sua sede me beijava e deslizava suas mãos em meus cabelos compridos.

- Durma aqui hoje...

- Ah melhor não eu...

- Por favor?

- Ok, seu chantagista!

- O que eu fiz?

- Essa carinha de dó se enfiando embaixo da coberta.

- Deita aqui comigo? Faço carinho até você dormir.

- Ah, assim não resisto. - Eu disse sorrindo.

Amanhece

- Café na cama! Adoro ser paparicado!

- Ah, jura?

- Você está doente Michael deveríamos estar trocados!

- É só uma gripe Roy! Para de drama vai.

- Nossa, são 2 horas da tarde!

- Você dormia com um anjo,não quis te acordar.

- Preciso avisar minha mãe e...

- Sem problemas, eu já a avisei logo de manhã. Disse a ela que ficamos vendo filme até tarde e você acabou dormindo.

- Seu mentiroso...Obrigado...

- Imagina. – Respondeu Michael sorrindo enquanto eu o olhava fixamente.

- Obrigado por tudo Michael.

- Roy.

- Sim.

- Vem morar comigo?

- O que?

Continua...


	27. Chapter 27

_**Capitulo 27 - **__**Presente**_

- Morar com você, aqui?

- É você já não é mais um garoto, talvez não queira mais morar com sua mãe.

Fiquei alguns instantes pairando Michael com um sorriso amarelo, até que ele finalmente disse o que eu precisava e queria ouvir:

- Bom, na verdade não é bem isso. Eu quero acordar todos os dias e ter você do meu lado, quero ter a certeza de que não vou perder-lo, quero que seja meu, somente meu.

- Ok...

- Serio?

- Sim! Não há porque recusar.

Michael me abraçou forte, me colocou sobre seus braços e ficou me mimando, deslizando as mãos pelos meus cabelos, ele sempre fazia isso. Eu adorava.

- Esse é o melhor presente de aniversário que eu podia ganhar. – Disse Michel abaixando a cabeça, soltando um suspiro e voltando a olhar pra mim – Alem de ter você, aqui comigo, vou tê-lo todos os dias... Isso é perfeito.

- Espera ai! Seu aniversario! Seu cretino, você não me disse nada!

- Ah, não queria presentes, eu já ganhei o que eu mais queria!

- Seu bobo... Eu... Eu gosto de você, sabe seu sorriso faz com que eu me sinta totalmente seguro.

- Farei muito mais do que te dar segurança.

- Ah é, e o que mais você vai me dar alem de segurança? – Eu o perguntei com uma voz e um olhar atrevido, ele que estava sentado na cama ficou me olhando com um sorriso tentador enquanto eu me aproximava. O empurrei para a cama e subi por cima dele, quando me aproximei para um beijo ele me respondeu. – Vou te dar amor Roy.

Com um sorriso bobo, meus olhos lagrimejavam enquanto eu olhava em seus olhos, com nossos rostos bem próximos Michael passava sua mão nas lagrimas que iam caindo de meus olhos.

- Parabéns Michael.

Alguns dias se passaram, minha mãe ficou feliz quando eu lhe disse que queria ser independente e começaria saindo de casa. Eu já estava morando com Michael, mas mal nos víamos durante a semana por causa de nossos compromissos.

Caminhando numa tarde de outono, voltando da biblioteca eu olhava as arvores balançando, as folhas voando e tentava entender o que sentia naquele momento.

Meu coração estava calmo, feliz. Eu adorava conviver com Michael, ele era amável, compreensível, eu chegava a acreditar que ele era um anjo enviado por Deus, nunca houve uma palavra ou um gesto que me magoasse. Ele possuía um sorriso maravilhoso, que aos poucos me conquistava por inteiro, na verdade ele era o homem perfeito. Eu amava sentir o cheiro de seus cabelos negros todas as noites quando dormíamos abraçados, olhar para seus olhos verdes, radiantes, levemente puxados, e deslizar minhas mãos pelo seu corpo muito bem malhado, que corpo!

Mas algo ainda sim me incomodava, Peter. Eu confesso que mesmo depois de um ano sem vê-lo eu ainda possuía sentimentos por ele, mas assim como as folhas do outono daquela tarde que iam deixando as arvores sem vida, meu amor por ele aos poucos ia diminuindo.

- EI CUIDADO GAROTO!!!

Fui todo o que ouvi enquanto atravessava a rua.

Acordei num hospital, quando olhei pro lado vi Michael sentado numa poltrona dormindo.

- Michael...

- ROOY? Puxa! – Disse ele correndo para me abraçar. – Achei q nunca mais fosse acordar, eu senti tanta a sua falta.

- Nossa... Eu não me lembro de muita coisa... Só de estar atravessando a rua e...Minha cabeça dói muito.

- Você foi atropelado. Ficou em coma.

- Quanto tempo?

-...

- Michael...?Quanto tempo?

- Meses Roy... Meses.

- Quantos meses?

- 6 meses. Roy. – Disse o enfermeiro entrando no quarto.

Fiquei pasmo, era o enfermeiro. Os 6 meses que dormi deixaram de ter importância naquele momento.O que me preocupava era a voz que ouvi, não pude acreditar, fiquei lhe olhando paralisado. Era Peter.

Continua...


	28. Chapter 28

_**Capitulo 28 – Nem tudo é como parece.**_

- Peter? - Já fazia um bom tempo que eu não via Peter, eles estava ainda mais lindo. O brilho do sol que entrava pela janela batia bem em seu rosto de porcelana, seus cabelos tinham um balanço incrível, extremamente lisos e loiros eles brilhavam, mas nada comparado ao seus olhos. Tão azuis que eu sempre acabava me perdendo neles. Não sei quanto tempo fiquei em transe ao ver Peter. Só vi quando ele estava me abraçando, eu podia sentir algo molhado em meus ombros, eram suas lagrimas. O cheiro de seu cabelo era como uma droga pra mim, o seu perfume...Tudo, tudo foi voltando, junto com as lembranças ruins.

-...Eu sempre achei que você ia acordar Roy, sempre! Mas mesmo assim tive tanto medo de te perder...E eu não conseguir te esclarecer tudo. Eu...

- Peter, você virou enfermeiro...

- Sim, eu estou fazendo faculdade de Medicina e...

- Que dia posso ir embora? – Senti um aperto no peito, mas eu não podia revelar meus sentimentos, minha angustia de ficar afastado dele. Eu não podia revelar minha vontade insaciável de beijá-lo, de jogá-lo contra a parede e matar toda a saudade que senti. Eu tinha quer ser duro, e segurar meus sentimentos. O que ele fez não tinha perdão.

- Roy...Er...Eu...

- E então?

- Eu quero falar com você. – Disse ele tirando o sorriso bobo da cara e jogando seu cabelo para o lado.

- Eu prefiro ir andando. – Respondi me levantando e em seguida senti tudo rodando e cai nos braços dele, foi quando reparei que a poltrona onde Michael dormia, estava simplesmente vazia.

- Você ainda esta muito fraco Roy, precisa ficar de repouso. Me escute, por favor. Eu imploro.

- Que outra escolha eu tenho? Eu nem se quer consigo ficar em pé...

- Roy eu te amo.

- Isso não é suficiente Peter, você estava com outro quando voltei da guerra.

- Eu sei, mas você entendeu tudo errado!

- Ah é? E você acha que vai conseguir me convencer?

- Acho. - Lhe olhei surpreso – Porque eu sei que ai dentro ainda resta seu amor por mim. – Disse ele se sentando ao meu lado e colocando sua mão em meu peito.

Era impossível não se apaixonar por ele. Peter sempre agia de forma extremamente carinhosa, ele costumava ser fechado com qualquer outra pessoa, mas me tratava sempre atenciosamente. Seus olhos brilhavam muito, estavam prestes a chorar.

- Você me magoou muito Peter.

- Eu sei Roy...Eu vou lhe explicar.

-...- Eu apenas lhe olhava, com o coração disparado, os olhos lacrimejando e esperançoso que eu conseguisse lhe perdoar.

- Algumas semanas antes de você voltar, encontrei com seu pai pelo hospital. Me perguntou se eu estava te esperando.

_- Você está esperando que ele volte?_

_- Sim, estou._

_- Ele não vai voltar. Só vim aqui para avisá-lo._

_- Ele voltará sim._

_- Não, não irá. Eu sou o pai dele, infelizmente né...Acha que eu não sei?_

_- Não sabe do que?_

_- Me telefonaram hoje cedo dizendo que meu filho e outro soldado foram mortos durante a guerra...Eu nem tive coragem de contar a minha esposa, ela não suportaria tamanho desgosto._

_- Desgosto?_

_- Alem de ser um viado, não consegue nem se quer sobreviver numa guerra. _

- Eu fiquei calado, só não enfiei a minha mão na cara dele porque seu rosto estava abatido, triste. Seu pai estava chorando Roy.

- Meu pai?

- Ele fazia um tratamento intensivo por causa do câncer aqui no hospital. Às vezes cruzávamos pelos corredores.

- Ele mentiu pra você! Você sabe o jeito que ele era, ele me odiava! Você devia saber que era mentira!

- Não Roy, alguém realmente telefonou em sua casa e deu essa noticia a ele.

- Como tem tanta certeza?

- Bom...Depois daquele dia ele nunca mais veio fazer o tratamento aqui no hospital...Ele sabia que conseqüentemente ele...Morreria.

- Ele praticamente...

- Se matou Roy. Me desculpe...Mas assim como ele eu também acreditei. Eu cheguei muito triste naquele dia em meu apartamento, eu morava sozinho. Mas depois disso meus pais ficaram preocupados, porque eu entrei em depressão profunda e até mesmo tentei fazer algumas besteiras.

- Besteiras?

- Eu tentei...Me matar. Mas é porque só de imaginar viver sem você, imaginar que estava morto e que eu não o veria nunca mais eu perdi a vontade de viver.

- Peter...

- Aquele dia que te vi eu pensei que era um fantasma, fiquei tão chocado. Era...Meu aniversário. Depois que consegui sair da depressão eu resolvi aceitar o convite de um colega de faculdade para sairmos. Acabei bebendo demais...Conseqüentemente não lembro de nada, vê-lo em minha casa foi uma surpresa pra mim também.

-...

- Eu sei que nada disso justifica, que eu agi como um tolo. Mas espero que pelo menos entenda e me perdoe.

-...

- Roy? – Minha cabeça estava tentando processar tudo isso. E tentando achar a solução, a escolha certa, o caminho que eu deveria tomar.

- Eu preciso de um tempo Peter...Preciso pensar e...

- JURA? Obrigado por me entender! Eu te amo tanto. – Disse ele me abraçando novamente.

Em seguida Peter chamou os médicos que logo correram para ver como eu estava. Alguns minutos depois minha mãe também veio, trazendo um bolo feito por ela mesma que eu amava. Michael não apareceu naquele dia, nem no dia seguinte, nem durante o resto da semana.

Os dias se passaram e tudo deixava claro que Michael estava magoado. Eu não tinha ideia do que fazer, pensei em telefona-lo, mas não saberia o que dizer. Me sentia culpado por ambos os lados, por ferir ambos corações.

Droga de vida! Ela te tira e te dá de volta e tira de novo. Eu definitivamente teria que escolher o que eu ia querer, com quem eu ia preferir ficar.

Mas essa não foi a primeira vez que tive que fazer esse tipo de escolha, durante nossas vidas temos que escolher entre nossa felicidade ou a felicidade de quem amamos, seja amor paternal, amor de amigo ou amor pra valer. A maioria das pessoas são egoista? Pois elas escolhem ser felizes. Não elas são sinceras consigo mesma, pois escolhem aquilo que realmente desejam escolher e não se arrependem por isso.

Até que enfim, tive alta.

Continua...


	29. Chapter 29

_**Capitulo 29 - Declaração**_

Enquanto eu terminava de arrumar minhas coisas, Peter me observava, encostado na porta com o sol batendo em seus olhos, era maravilhoso.

- Queria te levar embora, mas não...

- Tudo bem! – Disse eu interrompendo com um sorriso amarelo.

- Seu namorado vem te buscar, não é?

- Ah...Bem...Não...Não sei... – Eu disse suspirando.

- Espero que venha, não quero que vá embora sozinho.

- Sinceramente? Ele não virá.

- Peça pra outra pessoa Roy.

- Qualquer coisa telefonarei pra minha mãe.

- Peter chegou alguém acidentado, estamos precisando de você. – Disse uma enfermeira passando apressada pelo corredor.

Com as malas nas mãos eu parei frente a porta do corredor, de cabeça baixa. Não conseguia encará-lo. O julguei tão mal e nunca procurei compreendê-lo.

- Eu vou indo...Até mais Peter. – Peter continuou parado na porta. De repente colocou sua mão em meu rosto, levantando-o para ele. Estávamos cara a cara.

- Acima de qualquer decisão que você tomar Roy, eu te amo mais que tudo.

Sai de lado, corado. Meu coração parecia sair pela boca. Me segurei pra não beijá-lo. Eu ainda o amava, queria cair em seus braços. Eu não estava incomodado com o passado, meu problema era o presente.

Chegando a recepção vi um rosto familiar folheando uma revista. Me aproximei.

- Que demora hein!

- Michael?

- Ta com amnésia agora?

- Não é que eu...

- Como você está?

- Estou...Bem.

Eu não entendia. Não fazia sentido! Michael sumiu, desapareceu. Nunca mais veio me visitar e não deixou claro um motivo. Eu por dedução acreditava tê-lo chateado. Mas então porque lá estava ele, me esperando?

Entramos em seu carro e um silencio horrível predominava. Michael puxou um assunto de lá, outro de cá. Mas nada que fosse sobre nós.

- Bom chegamos.

- Chegamos? – Eu disse olhando pela janela.

- Sim.

- Espera ai, Michael! Essa é a casa da minha mãe.

- Então...Sua casa. Eu já trouxe suas coisas, está tudo ai.

- Michael...Porque desapareceu do hospital?

- Roy, não precisamos falar sobre isso.

- Eu preciso saber, Michael você é muito especial pra mim!

- Até onde?

- Até onde o que?

- Até onde eu sou especial pra você?

- Como assim?

- Roy, não é a mim que você ama...Não é comigo que você quer ficar. Eu nunca fui de insistir, eu vou atrás de quem me quer, não imploro por amor de ninguém. Porem eu sinto algo por você e não posso simplesmente lhe virar a cara. Por isso sempre que precisar de mim eu estarei aqui.

- Michael, não fala assim! Nem parece você!

- Você tem razão... – Disse ele se aproximando de mim, olhando em meus olhos - O que eu quero dizer é que...Eu queria mais que tudo ter você do meu lado, que eu durmo e acordo e continuo com você na minha cabeça. Que mesmo que eu seja tratado como eu capacho eu quero que sempre que precise de mim me avise, porque eu sempre darei minha vida para ajudá-lo. Roy eu deixei de visita-lo porque eu me senti uma pedra no seu caminho aquele dia...Você ama o Peter, é com ele que você deve ficar, no que adianta eu insistir e te dizer que eu sou sua melhor opção senão é a mim que você ama? Eu te disse Roy, eu não sou criança, não vou deitar e rolar no chão porque você ama outra pessoa. Eu posso tomar as decisões mais frias, mas faço tudo pensando em você. Eu faço qualquer coisa por você, passo por cima de tudo, de mim mesmo se for preciso.

- Porque Michael? – Eu perguntei já chorando.

- Porque eu te amo muito Roy, e sua felicidade... É a minha felicidade.

E agora?!

Continua


	30. Chapter 30

_**Capitulo 30 – Reflexão**_

Retomando a faculdade, a minha vida após o acidente, eu não conseguia esquecer as palavras que Michael me disse.

Eu não conseguia me decidir. Aproveitei o final de ano, e a algumas semanas do natal fui viajar para o Japão onde Kristen estava morando agora.

Foi tão bom revê-la, ela quase enfartou quando lhe contei tudo, principalmente quando lhe contei sobre o acidente.

Kristen estava tão diferente, estava muito mais linda. Os cabelos que eram curtos já estavam nas costas, seus olhos azuis agora sempre maquiados, ela devia de ter arrumado um namorado.

Estávamos vendo um filme de terror juntos, embrulhados numa coberta e conversando muito!

- Mas você está namorando né? Ta toda gostosa ai, tem que estar!

- To mesmo! Ah,ele é tão lindoooo Roy. Tenho tara por Japonês, você sabe! Mas o que

você ta falando? Ta todo lindão também, seu cabelo ta lindo comprido assim! Amei!

- Que bom que gostou, minha mãe disse que to parecendo uma biba.

- Ah jura? Rs

- Mas afinal o que você ta fazendo aqui Kristen?

- Ah você sabe que eu sempre fui louca por toda a cultura japonesa né?

- Ah claro, você tinha coleções de mangás na sua casa.

- Então eu juntei isso com a meu amor em escrever e...

- Naaao?!

- SIIM! Eu estou estudando porque quero ser uma escritora de mangás! Os Yaoi claro.

- Que legal Kristen! Fico muito feliz por você!

- Ah, não vejo a hora de lançar meu primeiro Boys Love.

- É tão bom te ver Kristen, você não sabe como sinto sua falta.

- Eu também Roy!

- Sabe...Não consigo tirar Peter e Michael da minha cabeça.

- Quer um conselho Roy?

- Claro que eu quero.

- Não fique com nenhum dos dois.

- COMO ASSIM?

- É simples Roy, se você não consegue decidir, e ficar com um deles vai se arrepender de qualquer maneira, entende?

- Não.

- Ah, sua anta! Se você ficar com o Peter, vai se arrepender porque sente algo pelo Michael, e também pelo jeito que ele é. E vice-versa...

- Entendo...

- Você passou a adolescência e agora a sua juventude o tempo todo com alguém, tire um tempo pra você, vá se divertir. Ai quando você se decidir você faz o que acha melhor.

- Verdade Kristen!

- Só não demore muito Roy!

- Porque não?

- Como por que não?! Seu jegue, se você demorar muito, ou magoar um deles você vai acabar ficando sem nenhum!

- E se eu ficar com os dois?

- NÃO É UMA MÁ IDEIA! AH QUE LINDOOO QUE SERIA...

- Kristen?

- OOI!

- Era brincadeira...

- Ah...

Depois de alguns dias voltei para casa, este seria meu primeiro natal depois que voltei da guerra, eu estava ansioso. Resolvi seguir o conselho de Kristen, mas não sem antes comunicar a quem merecia saber.

Continua...


	31. Chapter 31

_**Capitulo 31 - Fora**_

Logo que cheguei fui direto para o hospital falar com Peter. Perguntei a recepcionista e ela me levou até a enfermaria onde ele estava.

- Peter?

- Roy?!

- Esta ocupado?

- Não, não. Eu estava indo almoçar. Puxa, é tão bom te ver. Como você está...Ótimo.

- Obrigado...Então que tal ir almoçar comigo?

- Vamos, claro.

Pegamos meu carro e logo chegamos numa lanchonete que eu costumava ir com Peter a muito tempo atrás.

- Nossa...Esse lugar...

- Você se lembra Peter?

Peter ficou me olhando e logo respondeu. – Vai dar um de ativo agora? – E caímos na risada. Lhe contei tudo sobre os últimos dias, sobre minha viagem principalmente, até que cheguei no tão desejado assunto.

- Eu andei pensando sobre aquele assunto...

- E então Roy?

- Olha Peter, não interprete mal ok?

- Tudo bem...

- Eu decidi que preciso de um tempo pra pensar, e quando eu tiver uma resposta pra tudo

isso, eu te procuro ta?

- Eu esperarei o tempo que você precisar.

- Que bom.

Algo estava estranho. Peter estava diferente, parecia estar escondendo algo de mim, ficava o tempo todo distante, apertando as mãos. Eu o conhecia e sabia que ele estava com problemas.

- Tem algo errado Peter?

- Não, não. Porque?

- Eu te conheço, você parece aflito.

- Ah, meu trabalho é desgastante, você deve imaginar né? Todos os dias eu vejo coisas ruins...

- Ah entendo...É só isso mesmo?

- É sim. – Disse ele sorrindo.

Voltei pra casa, e logo que estacionei o carro já vi o carro de Michael em frente. Entrei em casa e lá estava ele sorrindo, sentado no sofá.

- Trouxe um café! – Disse minha mãe sorrindo. – Ah filho, que bom que chegou. Tem visita pra você! Depois vê se come alguma coisa hein, desde que chegou de viagem esta sem comer.

- Ta bom mãe.

- Vim assim que li seu recado.

- Mas eu o mandei agora de pouco.

- E eu acabei de chegar. – Disse ele com um sorriso.

Michael estava magro, seu corpo atlético, estava fraco. Seu cabelo também estava curto. Ele parecia frágil.

- Ta tudo bem Michael?

- Ta sim porque?

- Ah você...

- Eu emagreci né? Todos estão dizendo...

- Não esta se cuidando?

- To sim, eu só não estou tendo tempo pra me alimentar direito e frequentar a academia.

- Michael eu vou ser direto. Eu ainda não resolvi o que quero pra mim e...

- Sobre?

- Sobre nós!

- Não tem nada pra decidir sobre nós.

- Lógico que tem...Aquele dia você...

Michael se levantou e colocou sua mão em meu rosto – Aquele dia eu abri meu coração pra você seguir seu caminho...Roy não se engane, você não deve ficar com alguém que não ama.

- Mas eu...

- Você tem que ficar com Peter.

- Mas e se eu não quiser?! E se eu quiser ficar com você.

- Eu não vou querer.

- O que?

- Era sobre isso que queria falar?

- Mas Michael eu pensei que...

- Se precisar de mim, me ligue. – Disse Michael me dando um beijo na testa e saindo.

Eu não estava entendo nada. Durante dias e noites eu pensei numa razão para tudo aquilo, e por mais que eu pensasse num motivo, nada se encaixava.

Mas de qualquer maneira, eu precisava seguir em frente.

Continua...


	32. Chapter 32

_**Capitulo 32 – Merry Christmas**_

Era natal. Sim os dias se passaram rapidamente, e durante todos esses dias Michael não me ligou, ao contrario de Peter que me ligava todos os dias. Estávamos mais distante, e ao mesmo tempo mais próximos. Porque estávamos muito mais distante do que costumávamos ser quando namorávamos, e muito mais próximos do que estávamos há dias atrás.

Mas apesar de eu e Peter estarmos naquele estado de "paquera" o que era gostoso, eu ainda me sentia perturbado em relação a Michael. Nevava muito naquela manhã e logo quando acordei fiquei observando pela janela a neve caindo delicadamente, enquanto tentava entender o que passava na cabeça de Michael.

Logo o telefone toca:

- Feliz natal Roy!

- Feliz natal Peter!

- Puxa, esse é o primeiro natal e uns 3 anos que consigo falar com você.

- Verdade!

- Mas eu quero mais que isso...

- Hã?

- Porque você e sua mãe não vem passar o natal conosco?

- Ah, jura?

- Vem sim, porque não?!

- Ela vai adorar! Ta se sentindo tão sozinha...

- Só ela?

- Eu também...Irei gostar.

- Roy, eu te conheço, vamos. Diga!

- Eu quero! Pronto?

- Eu também quero, só que mais que isso ainda.

- O que você quer?

- Você...Todinho, meu!

- HÁ, não pode.

- Até quando vai fazer jogo duro? Ta pagando de difícil agora?

- Eu sou difícil!

- Ata. Viu 7 horas aqui tá amor?

- Pode deixar.

Logo que Peter desligou, resolvi telefonar para Michael, seu celular deu caixa postal. Liguei em seu apartamento e uma mulher atendeu.

- Casa do .

- Quem é?

- Desculpe, sou a empregada e...

- Oi...O Michael está?

- O está fazendo uma longa viagem.

- Ah, você não sabe quando ele volta?

- Não.

- Poderia anotar um recado meu?

- Olha, eu acredito que ele não volte tão cedo.

- Ah, tudo bem...

'Que indelicadeza! Ele foi viajar e nem ao menos me avisou, ou me ligou pra desejar feliz natal, e ainda sem data pra voltar.' Pensei. Pensei errado.

Resolvi deixar pra lá, lembrei-me que a noite seria especial. Meu primeiro natal com meu amor. Mas estávamos tão mais ligados, nossa relação estava empolgante. Eu sentia uma atração tremenda, mas não me entregava pela duvida e pelo orgulho. Duvida entre ficar ou não com Michael e o orgulho de quem sofreu demais por quem amava.

Durante a tarde, sai com minha mãe para ir ao mercado, compramos varias coisas e depois de verificar o nosso saldo no banco percebemos que o dinheiro herdado pelo meu pai estava curto, logo eu precisaria trabalhar. Também depois de comprar um carro e pagar algumas parcelas da faculdade não era pra menos.

Anoitece, logo, chegamos à casa de Peter. Minha mãe estava empolgada, chegava a parecer a Kristen. Bati na porta com um frio na barriga. Peter abriu com AQUELE sorriso lindo.

- Feliz natal! – Disse ele abraçando minha mãe.

- Feliz natal querido.

- Entre, meus pais estão lá na cozinha.

Logo que minha mãe entrou Peter fechou a porta nos deixando pra fora e me olhou, entortou a cabeça pro lado com uma das mãos no queixo e me olhou fixamente.

- Não vai me dar um abraço de feliz natal Peter?

- Não.

Continua...


	33. Chapter 33

_**Capitulo 33 - Transtornos**_

- Serio?

De repente ele veio pra cima de mim, rapidamente, me encurralou na parede e me beijou. Foi tão rápido, tão empolgante, tão quente e muito excitante. Parecia nosso primeiro beijo.

- Feliz natal Roy...Eu te amo.

- Feliz natal...Peter.

Quando entramos no apartamento de Peter, estavam todos na sala olhando pra nós e sorrindo, com uma cara de "até que enfim".

- Pai...

- O que?

- O que? – Disseram Steve e Brian juntos.

- Pai S... – Disse Peter sorrindo pela confusão. – que cheiro booom! O que vocês estão fazendo lá?

- Um bolo filho.

- Bolo? Hoje?

- É.

- Mas você mesmo diz que bolo só se faz quando se tem algo importante pra comemorar.

- Hoje é natal né Peter! – Eu respondi.

- Não, não é porque é natal Roy. – Disse Steve.

- Então porque?

- Porque vocês reconciliaram.

- Atá! E o que você faria senão voltássemos? Não ia assar o bolo?

- É.

- Que?!

Todos caíram na risada.

- Falando nisso, vamos voltar pra cozinha Brian, você que é a mulher da casa, trate de fazer um bom jantar!

- Eu? Quem disse que sou a mulher da casa?!

- Ta bom ta bom, eu que sou.

- E eu sou uke né. – Disse Peter rindo.

- Bobo.

- Vem cá quero te mostrar uma coisa. – Peter me pegou pela mão e me levou até seu quarto, tudo continuava da mesma maneira, exceto por um mural ao lado de sua cama cheia de fotos nossas...E minhas.

- Nossa! Essa foto é do seu aniversario de 15 anos!

- É sim amor.

- Nossa, você revelou todas, essa aqui é de quando ficávamos deitado na cama o dia todo tirando fotos, na época que eu morava no colégio interno ainda...Falando nisso...Nunca mais vi James.

- James? O que ajudou seu pai?

- Sim...Ele desapareceu.

- Que bom né?

- Realmente...

- Roy?

- Sim?

- Eu não sei viver sem você. Eu preciso ter você do meu lado. Eu te amo tanto.

- Eu também te amo Peter. – Respondi com os olhos lagrimejando. Peter me jogou na cama, correu encostou a porta e apagou a luz. Logo voltou sobre mim.

- Eu não posso mais, eu preciso ter você só pra mim. Isso ta me enlouquecendo.

- Peter, melhor não... – Logo soltei suspiros enquanto ele mordia meu pescoço, segurando meus cabelos com força.

- Diga que não quer Roy, ou melhor tente.

- Eu...Eu...Eu quero sentir você, dentro de mim.

- Tem certeza Roy? – Perguntou ele com as mãos no botão da minha calça.

- Sim, agora! – Eu o virei, subindo por cima dele e tomando controle da situação. Até que infelizmente seu celular tocou.

- Não vai atender?

- Droga, tenho que atender...

- Porque?

- Pode ser...Emergência. – Respondeu ele com o celular na mão, o olhando fixamente.

- Vamos Peter, atenda então.

- Alo...Sim sou eu... Porque?! Ele parecia bem! Uma cirurgia agora? Eu...Ok, estou indo agora.

- Como assim Peter?

- Eu tenho que ir Roy...

- Porque, não pode ser outro enfermeiro?

- Não.

- Porque não?

- Porque eu sou o único enfermeiro capacitado no hospital pra esse tipo de cirurgia. – Respondeu Peter nervoso andando de um lado pro outro.

- Eu vou com você e fico te esperando então.

- NÃO!

-...

- Fique...Aqui...Eu volto logo.

- Mas porque está tão nervoso?

- Não estou nervoso!

- Lógico que está Peter Porque?!

- É uma cirurgia Roy!

- Mas você nem é o cirurgião! E também não é sua primeira cirurgia,é?

- Mas o paciente não é uma pessoa qualquer!

- Não? Quem é?

-...

- Peter?

- Eu preciso ir Roy, boa parte da vida desse paciente depende de mim.

Continua...


	34. Chapter 34

_**Capitulo 34 Especial – Aos olhos de Peter**_

Com o coração apertado, eu não contei a verdade a Roy. Eu simplesmente não quis estragar nosso primeiro natal juntos. Porem, eu estava tão nervoso que mal conseguia dirigir.

Logo que cheguei, fui direito pra sala do Dr responsável por todo o hospital. Eu precisava que ele me esclarecesse algumas coisas.

- O que aconteceu? Você me disse que estava tudo bem, e de repente você me liga e diz que há algo de errado nos exames!

- Calma Peter, não se altere.

- Não me alterar? Ah, não devo fazer isso não é? Só porque eu estou prestes a morrer!

- Seus exames estavam ótimos, mas por acaso eu fiz uma ultima revisada e vi que será necessário operar...Antes que seja tarde

- O senhor já tinha dito que teríamos que operar, mas não hoje...Hoje é natal...Não podia ser outro dia?

- Não Peter...Não pode.

- Está tão ruim assim?

- Sim, está. Quanto mais rápido te operarmos melhor.

- E as chances de eu sobreviver?

- ...

- DOUTOR?

- 20%

- Ah meu Deus...Eu vou morrer... Eu vou morrer... Eu vou morrer...Vou morrer no primeiro e único natal que consegui passar com meu namorado...Quando finalmente ficamos juntos...Eu vou morrer...

- Calma Peter, ainda temos chances.

- CHANCES? 20% ISSO QUE VOCÊ CHAMA DE CHANCES?

- Eu já operei pacientes com menores chances que sobreviveram, tudo dará certo e depois você começará a quimioterapia.

- Eu sou enfermeiro doutor. Eu ouvi você dizer isso a diversos pacientes com leucemia, e muitos morreram.

- Peter, o seu caso é muito curioso. Você tem câncer no sangue há anos, e não foi por falta de exames que não foi detectado antes, ele simplesmente nunca apareceu. Agora o quadro está avançado demais, precisamos fazer uma cirurgia para fazer com que seu organismo volte a produzir células normais.

- Eu já entendi Doutor, eu só preciso ligar pro meu namorado, pode ser que eu nunca mais o veja. Ele ficará tão assustado quando souber disso tudo...

- Eu já deixei a mesa de cirurgia pronta Peter, cada minuto vale muito.

Ao sair da sala, eu logo dei de cara com Roy, com os olhos cheios de lagrimas, me abraçou forte e disse diversas vezes que não queria me perder, foi tão...Confortável. Mas como eu já havia percebido antes, Roy nunca mais disse que me amava, a ultima vez foi antes da sua ida a guerra. Simplesmente porque ele não sentia mais amor por mim, talvez paixão passageira, talvez atração, mas não amor. Mas isso não se percebe porque alguém que você ama não diz que te ama, você percebe pelas atitudes, pelo jeito, pelo sorriso e até mesmo pelo beijo. A cada palavra que saía de minha boca, mais lagrimas saiam dos meus olhos, eu não conseguia acreditar que no fim das contas eu não consegui fazer Roy me amar de novo, que o perdi e que fui fraco.

- Porque não me contou?

- Não me pergunte porque...Eu simplesmente não pude contar.

- Tudo bem Peter...Eu...

- Amor, eu te amo...

- Eu não quero te perder, justo hoje, justo agora.

- Roy...Eu sei que seu coração não pertence mais a mim...Que provavelmente ele não sinta nada por mais ninguém. Mas o meu coração pertence e sempre pertencerá a você, eu te amo mais que tudo.

- Peter eu...

- Não quero que fique triste caso eu não volte, quero que continue sua vida, que procure outros amores, que se apaixone outra vez, que viva com alguém o que não tivemos oportunidade de viver juntos.

- Eu não posso, eu não quero...

- Promete que não vai ficar em depre? Que vai procurar viver?

- Não posso prometer nada.

Puxei Roy pela cintura, colando seu corpo no meu, e o olhando serio, perguntei novamente:

- Promete?

- Eu prometo...

- Jura?

- Juro, Peter.

Eu pensava "mesmo que eu morra hoje, eu sei que amei Roy até meu ultimo suspiro, até meu ultimo minuto, mesmo que eu tenha perdido o amor dele, mesmo que eu não passe outro natal com ele, eu o amei além dos meus limites, e sei que nunca me arrependeria disso, porque o Roy merecia mais do que ninguém ser amado.

Liguei para os meus pais, eles já sabiam da doença, mas não do quadro em que se encontrava, vieram logo para o hospital, a despedida foi cruel.

- Peter, mesmo você não sendo nosso filho, eu te amo de todo o meu coração, eu não posso te perder.

- Calma pai...

- Eu não quero que opere, porque tem que ser hoje?

- Difícil de explicar pai...Eu posso simplesmente morrer a qualquer minuto...

- Mas porque filho? Seu cabelo nem esta caindo...Porque está tão grave.

- Pai a doença estava oculta, eu não sei exatamente o que está acontecendo...Eu preciso ir...

Eu dei um abraço forte em meus pais, e depois fiquei minutos abraçado a Roy sem dizer uma palavra...Quando nos soltamos eu fiz um pedido a ele:

- Se lembra quando falávamos sobre morarmos juntos e dizíamos que com certeza teríamos um cachorro labrador...Caso eu não volte...Quero que o compre, e o trate com o maior amor possível...Eu estarei dentro dele, estarei com você.

Enquanto eu caminhava em direção a sala de cirurgia, me virei para trás e disse a Roy, bem baixinho, nem sei se ele foi capaz de me ouvir:

- Viva...Por mim. – E sorri.

Continua...


	35. Chapter 35

_**Capitulo 35 – Adeus Peter, Adeus Michael**_

Mais uma vez vi Peter se distanciando, eu ia lhe perdendo aos poucos, até que ele simplesmente sumiu.

- Roy! Roy...Acorde Roy.

-...O que...

- Graças a Deus, você caiu duro, achei que tivesse morrido e...

- PETEEEEER! Você ta vivo! Graças a Deus!

- É claro que estou, porque não estaria?

- Ué? Você não ia operar? O que esta fazendo aqui?

- Eu?

- É você não está com leucemia?

- Espera um pouco, ta Roy?

Eu não estava entendo nada o que estava acontecendo...Peter estava lá vestido de enfermeiro, bem, saudável, sorrindo.

De repente ele retornou a sala com um medico:

- Ele está delirando.

- Não estou! Eu me lembro muito bem de estarmos em sua casa, e te telefonarem do hospital falando sobre uma cirurgia e você saiu sem nos dizer nada e...

- Roy...Eu sinto muito. Isso realmente aconteceu...Mas você se confundiu com uma coisa...

- O que?

- O paciente não sou eu, você não se lembra? Desmaiou e bateu a cabeça...Deve ser por isso.

- Senão é você, quem é?

Com um suspiro longo Peter apenas me disse:

- É Michael.

Tudo voltou a rodar. Céus! O que estava havendo? Eu sonhei tudo aquilo? Michael era o paciente? Não fazia sentido algum...Ou melhor fazia total sentido. Michael estava magro, com o cabelo ralo, disse que não queria mais nada comigo...Ele estava doente. Mas porque diabos eu sonhei que era Peter quem estava doente? Porque era isso que eu desejava?

- Eu...Entendo.

- Eu sei que é difícil, logo que te contei você desmaiou. Me desculpa...

- Onde ele está?

- Na sala de cirurgia.

- Posso ir até lá?

- Na sala de cirurgia você não pode...Entrar.

Disparei em desespero, correndo por aquele corredor branco, silencioso, eu buscava Michael. Porque? Eu estava com tantas duvidas, não sabia mais o que era certo pra mim. Aquele sonho foi uma mensagem do meu coração, um grito de que eu não amava mais Peter, que ele foi apenas um amor de adolescência, que passou. Mas eu não conseguia deixar de me sentir atraído por ele, então porque? Michael rodeava meus pensamentos, logo que abri a porta o vi sobre a maca.

- MICHAEEL

- Roy, o que esta fazendo aqui? – Ele perguntou assustado, aos plantos.

- Porque não me disse nada? Porque resolveu enfrentar isso sozinho?

- Porque você já sofreu demais, porque você precisa ser feliz, porque eu te amo Roy. Eu fiz tudo pensando em você, tudo. Você precisa crescer minha criança, e entender porque eu fiz essa escolha.

- Michael, volte por favor, não me deixe. Eu...

- Ei, você não pode ficar aqui! – Disse Peter me puxando.

Enquanto os médicos e Peter me puxavam, eu apenas vi os lábios de Michael se moverem e dizerem:

- Viva...Por mim

- MICHAEEEL!

No fim, a historia sempre acaba se repetindo.


	36. Chapter 36

_**Capitulo 36 – Borboletas**_

Naquela noite de natal, a minha vida simplesmente parou.

Os médicos foram obrigados a me sedar, eu não conseguia acreditar, eu não conseguia me acalmar, eu não conseguia imaginar que perderia Michael outra vez.

Acordei numa maca. Peter estava do meu lado.

- O que aconteceu? E o Michael.

- Calma Roy! Calma.

- Me diz logo Peter!

- Ele sobreviveu à cirurgia.

- Graças a Deus...Nossa, mas já acabou?

- Já? Você dormiu por 10 horas.

- Onde ele está?

- Descansando, quer ir vê-lo?

- Peter...

- Vamos...Eu te levo lá.

- Obrigado Peter...

- Imagina.

Peter me levou até o quarto de Michael, e ele repousava, tão belo.

Sentei-me e fiquei a esperá-lo acordar e pensar. Havia acontecido tantas coisas em tão pouco tempo, e pra maioria delas eu nem se quer tinha uma reposta, mas e você tem?

Como explicar que você goste de duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo? Elas te completam, te fazem sorrir e você não se vê vivendo sem nenhuma delas. Simples. O amor nunca disse que seria egoísta, a mim ele apenas contribuiu demais.

No dia seguinte, Michael acordou:

- Eu morri, e você é o anjo do paraíso?

- Ah, que cantada horriveeel!

- Tão bom te ver.

- Digo o mesmo...

- Se lembra de quando nos conhecemos?

- Sim, me lembro! Eu estava bêbado, muito bêbado!

- Então, eu me apaixonei por você desde o primeiro minuto, mas eu vi que você também já estava apaixonado por alguém.

- Sim...

- Só que conforme os dias se passaram, eu fui percebendo que eu também estava ocupando um espaço no seu coração. Roy, o que você sente por mim? – Perguntou Michael segurando minha mão.

- Difícil de dizer...

- Difícil?

- Eu...Eu só sinto que não posso viver sem você por perto...

- E por Peter?

- Peter ? Porque quer saber isso?

- Apenas me responda...

- Eu tive um envolvimento muito grande com Peter, eu sinto que gosto dele...Mas não como antes. Michael eu não me sinto dividido...

- Como não?

- Eu sinto que não posso ficar sem nenhum de vocês...Vocês são tudo pra mim.

- Seu bobo.

Passei a visitar Michael todos os dias, e cada dia ele parecia melhor. Eu não via a hora de que ele recebesse alta e saísse daquele hospital. Peter e eu estávamos distantes, e próximos. Peter deixou pra mim a escolha de quem eu queria ficar? Não. Ele apenas...Apenas deixou a borboleta voar...Enquanto podia.

Continua...

_Olá pessoal! Estão gostando da fic? Estou na reta final!_

_Eu pretendia trazer mais dois capítulos, mas eu estou sem inspiração e com duvidas sobre que final dar a historia. Por isso fiquem a vontade para dar opiniões!_

_Ja ne :* _


	37. Chapter 37

Capitulo 37 – Amor é tudo

Depois de muitos dias visitando Michael, finalmente ele recebeu alta. A cada dia que eu o visitava eu me apaixonava mais por ele, pelo seu jeito e por quem ele era.

Voltei a morar com Michael e passei a cuidar dele, ele estava muito fraco devido à cirurgia e a doença.

Michael dizia o tempo todo me amar, costumava dormir me olhando e segurando forte a minha mão, cada dia com ele era mais perfeito.

Uma semana depois, Peter me ligou preocupado, disse que queria almoçar comigo. Marcamos num restaurante que Peter escolheu. Deixei Michael dormindo, ele ainda estava muito fraco e naquele mesmo dia me encontrei com Peter.

Logo que cheguei, estranhei o sorriso de Peter, ele não parecia chateado por eu estar com Michael, parecia não se importar. Mas novamente, me enganei.

- Roy! 15 minutos atrasado, típico de você. – Disse ele sorrindo.

- Peguei um transito imenso antes de chegar, desculpa. – Eu respondi me sentando.

- Sem problemas. Como você está?

- Bem, e você?

- Poderia estar melhor...Eu queria conversar com você.

- Estou bem aqui.

- Bem, é sobre Michael.

- Michael?

- Sim, eu estava conversando com o Doutor, e ele disse que seria bom se Michael tivesse uma enfermeira por perto.

- Serio?

- Sim, devia contratar uma, se quiser eu conheço varias.

- Vou falar com Michael.

- Isso, fale.

- Peter...

- Sim?

- Muito obrigado...Mas

- Mas?

- Mas porque está fazendo isso? Sabe...Sendo tão generoso e...

- Como por que? Porque te amo Roy.

- Mas Peter...Eu...Eu estou com Michael e...

- Não me importa, eu sei que deixei nosso amor morrer, ou melhor o seu amor por mim. Mas não vai ser por isso que vou desistir de você, que vou deixar te amar. Muito pelo contrario, isso só me motiva a te reconquistar. Alem disso, eu desejo o melhor para Michael, e eu lhe devo uma.

- Lhe deve?

- Sim...Quando você entrou em coma, Michael ia todos os dias no hospital te ver, todos os dias mesmo...

- Serio? Mas quando eu acordei ele não estava lá.

- Não estava porque eu lhe pedi que fosse embora quando acordasse.

- Porque fez isso?

- Eu disse a ele que precisava de uma oportunidade de te fazer feliz, de te reconquistar. Caso eu fracasse eu não ficaria no caminho entre vocês.

- Nossa...

- Mas Michael foi tão adorável comigo, tão compreensivo que eu não posso apenas sair do caminho dele, eu quero vê-lo bem.

- Peter...

- Mesmo que isso acabe me custando...Você.

- Não faz sentido...

- O que?

- Sua decisão, não parece você.

- O quanto do eu de hoje você conhece amor? – Disse Peter passando uma das mãos no meu rosto. - Você só tem lembranças do meu eu adolescente, idiota, inconseqüentes, imaturo, covarde...

- Obrigado...Peter.

Voltei pra casa...Pensativo. Eu ainda não conseguia entender tamanha generosidade de Peter. Meu Deus será que ele havia de se tornado uma pessoa tão maravilhosa? Ele não merecia que eu o magoasse. Peter foi meu primeiro amor, foi. Mas a chama entre nós não se apagava totalmente, não adiantava. Se eu estava com Michael, sentia falta de Peter. Se eu estava com Peter, precisava de Michael. Céus eu precisava dos dois, impossível? Bem, aprendi que nada, nada é impossível nessa vida.

Nossa vida funciona como um jogo, e vence aquele que saber jogar melhor. Não se limitar é o segredo da vitória, sempre.

Na manhã seguinte, comentei com Michael o que Peter havia me dito sobre a enfermeira.

- Amor? Acorde.

- Café na cama? Você é fofo demais em Roy...Eu te amo. – Disse Michael me olhando nos olhos.

- Como se sente?

- Me sinto ótimo. Por mim sai correndo pelado.

- Seu bobo. – Eu respondi rindo.

- E você?

- Me sinto ótimo, mas não pra sair correndo pelado...

- Eu te amo tanto Roy...

- Antes que eu me esqueça, ontem fui almoçar com Peter e...

- È? Eu ouvi você saindo.

- Então...Ele me disse que seria bom termos uma enfermeira a disposição.

- Enfermeira? Não quero colocar mulher aqui dentro.

- Porque não, machista?

- Porque tem muita mulher oferecida, sei lá. Não me do bem com mulheres. Mas porque Peter disse isso? Ele é enfermeiro.

- Hã? Mas ele não poderia vir morar conosco...

- Não? Porque?

- Poderia?

- Claro.

- O que tem entre vocês?

- O que foi Roy?

- Por que vocês ficam se ajudando? Eu não entendo! Vocês deveriam se odiar!

- Devíamos?

- Sim! Vocês amam a mesma pessoa...

- Só por isso?

- Só?

- Amor é tudo Roy.

- Como assim? Se é tudo, porque se ajudam dessa maneira? Porque não são rivais...

- Minha criança, como você é inocente...Se eu odiasse Peter que lucro isso me traria? Alem disso ele não é alguém que se consiga odiar. Eu gosto dele.

- Gosta?

- Sim. Ele é dócil, é amável.

- Eu juro que não entendo vocês.

- Você precisa amadurecer Roy...Amor é tudo. Te faz fazer o de tudo pra ver quem você ama feliz, simples.

- Então faz isso...Por mim?

- Claro.

- Michael...

- Agora ligue pro Peter, e diga que quero que venha morar conosco. Ele vai gostar da idéia, alem disso se ele quer se medico nada melhor que conviver com um, tenho diversos livros de medicina.

Eles eram simplesmente...Maravilhosos

E eu? Eu era simplesmente...Imaturo demais pra compreendê-los.

Continua...


	38. Chapter 38

_**Capitulo 38 – Isso não se compreende, se ama.**_

Um mês se passou, o melhor mês da minha vida. O mais divertido, o mais...Perfeito.

Assim como Michael me pediu eu convidei Peter para morar conosco e mesmo sem querer querendo viramos um trio, é tão engraçado e bobo vê-los com ciúmes de mim, eu queria simplesmente que tudo aquilo durasse pra sempre. Queria. Quanto mais o tempo passava, mais éramos felizes. Nossa relação era romântica, delicada e inocente. Saímos como amigos, e ninguém imaginava que tínhamos um "caso". Mas dentro de casa tocávamos carinhos e éramos muito próximos, porem nunca fizemos sexo a três, e céus eu estava louco para aquilo, eu estava com abstinência desde que Michael ficou doente. Estávamos tão ocupados com estudos e trabalhos...Ou ninguém tinha coragem de dar o "start" pra isso?

Numa manhã de domingo Kristen me ligou, me convidando para ser padrinho de seu casamento, eu quase tive um treco quando recebi a noticia. Coloquei no viva voz, sentei-me no sofá, enquanto Michael e Peter faziam o café.

- CASAMENTO KRISTEN?

- Siim meu amor vou casar!

- Não acha essa decisão meio precipitada, você nem pediu minha opinião...

- Credo Roy, ta parecendo meu pai. Eu sempre comentei contigo que me casaria em breve, já estou namorando há séculos!

- Ta, ta eu confio em você.

- Eu seeei que confia.

- Só não sei aonde vou arrumar uma garota para entrar na igreja comigo.

- Garota? Ta maluco! Você vai entrar com Michael e Peter.

- NÓS TRES?

Na cozinha os dois me olharam assustados e riram.

- Roy?

- Você ta louca? Vai estragar seu casamento!

- ESTRAGAR? AHAHA

- Kristen é sério...

- Roy,será o melhor presente de aniversário um trio Boys Love entrando no meu casamento! Ainda mais você que eu amo demais...Por favor.

- Não comece com amo demais!

- Ah Roy, por favoooor, eu te amo tanto você é o irmão que eu nunca tive e...

- TA KRISTEN, pilantra chantagista.

- Vejo vocês daqui uma semana no meu casamento? E não esquece de levar sua mãe eu adoro ela!

- Sim Kristen, sim.

- Byeeeee

- UMA SEMANA?

- tuuuuu...

Kristen. Como explicar o valor de nossa amizade? Quase uma segunda mãe, que sabia exatamente o que eu queria. Meu coração foi na boca com 'você vai entrar com Michael e Peter "seria tão lindo, acho que acabei ficando mais ansioso que a própria noiva.

- O que ela disse Roy?

- Bem...Ela disse que quer nós três de padrinhos.

- Ah legal.

- ...Entrando juntos. - Conclui

- ERA SÉRIO ENTÃO.

- AHAHA ela é louca, todos ficaram olhando.

- Eu não me importo. – Disse Michael.

- Eu também não. – Concordou Peter.

- Bem, por mim tudo bem, né.

- Oun, vem cá seu bobo lindo. – Me puxou Michael pra um abraço.

- Não fica com medo não ta? – Venho Peter acariciando minha cabeça e me olhando sorrindo.

- Não estou com medo.

- Alá Michael, ele disse que não esta com medo.

- Minha criança...- Disse Michael me abraçando forte.

Michael e Peter se davam incrivelmente bem, parecia que já se conheciam há muito tempo. Estavam sempre sorrindo, sempre fazendo brincadeiras bobas e sempre me mimando. Era tudo muito surreal.

Naquele mesmo domingo, fiz um bolo para minha mãe era aniversário dela. Fomos nós três visitá-la e ela estava radiante. Contei sobre o casamento de Kristen e ela riu quando falamos sobre entrarmos na igreja juntos.

A noite caiu, já em casa assistíamos a um filme juntos e de repente me bateu um medo. Medo de que tudo aquilo acabasse, de que toda aquela felicidade se fosse, e de perder um dos dois. Medo de não conseguir amar de novo, porque afinal eu os amava, os dois, ao mesmo tempo, o mesmo tanto. Talvez você não compreenda, me condene e acredite que amor é único, eu também acreditava. Mas a vida prega peças em você e às vezes arma surpresas incrivelmente maravilhosas, coloca pessoas especiais em seu caminho que só de se quer imaginar viver sem elas, você enxerga apenas o impossível. Por isso nunca julgue que algo é capaz de acontecer, não condene sua infelicidade momentânea, os obstáculos são propostos para você derrubá-los e as pessoas especiais para você amá-las.

Continua...


	39. Chapter 39

_**Capitulo 39 – Meu casamento! Ou melhor...De Kristen.**_

Alguns dias se passaram e fomos para o Japão, o casamento de Kris estava perto. Minha mãe não quis ir por medo de andar de avião. Reservamos um hotel e curtimos a cidade, eu adorava cultura japonesa. Jantamos em um restaurante encantador, compramos lembracinhas, fotografamos, rimos, bebemos e nos divertimos demais.

No dia seguinte fui até o apartamento de Kristen para ver seu vestido e ajudá-la com os preparos, enquanto Michael e Peter ficaram desmaiados no hotel, com ressaca.

Logo que a encontrei corri para abraça-a e lhe contar tudo. Tantas novidades, tanta coisa boa.

- Mas e ai me diz a verdade. Vocês já foram pra cama, os três?

- Ah...Não.

- COMO NÃO? PORQUE?

- Ai Kristen! Sei la, nossa relação é tão inocente e...

- Ta, mas alguém tem que botar o negocio pra ferver.

- ...

- Ninguém toma iniciativa não é?

- É...

- E você ta doidinho pra que alguém tome, não é?

- É...NÃO, quero dizer que isso não é...Bem necessário...assim

- Me engana que eu gosto Roy! Eu lembro de você delirando quando teve sua primeira vez.

- Mas agora é diferente, agora vivemos uma vida tão pacifica e...

- E daí? Sexo torna sua vida perturbadora?

- Kristen!

- Corta essa, eu sei que você ta louco pra que isso aconteça!

Era impossível, enganá-la. Durante a semana fiquei o tempo todo ocupado com o casamento de Kristen, tivemos de ir até a igreja ensaiar a entrada, fomos alugar os smokings e por fim compramos um presentinho para ela.

Finalmente o casamento de Kristen estava para acontecer, naquele final de semana eu dormi em seu apartamento e passei o dia todo a ajudando com os preparativos.

Foi chegada a hora. Eu estava em frente à igreja esperando Michael e Peter chegaram. Michael estava se sentindo um pouco mal, mas nada lhe impediu de ir.

Ao vê-los chegando já deu um friozinho na barriga, uma sensação gigante de ansiedade. Parecia até que eu era a noiva.

- Vocês demoraram!

- Meu Deus amor, você está branco! – Disse Peter colocando suas mãos sobre meu rosto e sorrindo.

- Ele está achando que ele é quem vai casar. – Brincou Michael.

- Por mim eu casaria ok?

- Aé? Com quem? – Perguntou Michael sério.

- Com os dois, oras.

- Bobo mesmo...

- Anda meninos, vocês precisam entrar na fila. A noiva entra por ultimo. – Disse a mãe de Kristen.

- Mas cadê a noiva?

- Ela está dentro do carro, quer fazer surpresa pra todo mundo.

Já na fila meu coração parecia prestes a sair pela boca. Eu já imagina uma banca de japoneses nos olhando assustados, com um ar de que: "Mas que diabos três caras de braços dados estão fazendo dentro de uma igreja?". Mas sinceramente? Eu queria que se explodisse a opinião machista e preconceituosa da sociedade. O que importava mesmo era ter as duas pessoas que eu mais amava ao meu lado, o tempo todo.

As portas se abriram, e os passos leves se tornaram pesados. Eu tremia muito e Michael apertava minha mão. Eu estava no meio dos dois. Caminhando devagar, em direção ao altar. Céus, eu me esqueci completamente dos convidados, eu olhava apenas para o altar, para o padre. Parecia que era eu mesmo quem estava se casando. Foi divino. Quando chegamos juntos aos outros padrinhos alguns nos olharam com desprezo. Mas toda a atenção foi desviada para Kristen. Ao surgir na porta não havia uma se quer pessoa que não tivesse parado para olhá-la. Ela estava extremamente maravilhosa, noivo sortudo. Kristen não sabia, mas as alianças estavam comigo. Ao sinal de Masakazu eu levei as alianças até Kristen que chorava emocionada. Foi tudo perfeito.

Na festa nos divertimos muito, relembramos coisas de nossa infância. Mas no dia seguinte precisávamos voltar, Michael precisava trabalhar e eu e Peter estudar muito e trabalhar também.

Finalmente chegamos, exaustos. Nos jogamos na cama e dormimos o dia todo, acordei de madrugada e fiquei pensando no que Kris me disse sobre "Ninguém tomar iniciativa". Até hoje eu não sei o que me deu naquela madrugada, eu mesmo me surpreendi. Acordei Michael com mordidas no seu pescoço, ele surpreso logo tirou a camisa e subiu sobre mim e nisso Peter acordou.

- Posso participar da festa?

- Claro. – Respondi

Foi tudo muito, muito rápido. Peter e Michael passeavam com suas línguas pelo meu corpo todo. Peter sempre foi meio agressivo no sexo e segurava minhas mãos enquanto me beijava. Michael já era mais delicado, me virou com cuidado e penetrou delicadamente. Peter estava por baixo e foi meu passivo, foi tão empolgante. Os movimentos de Michael começaram lentos, mas logo se tornaram ligeiros. Nós todos esperávamos por isso, foi como uma garrafa de água quando se está com muita sede. Foi maravilhoso atingimos os limites juntos. Ninguém pediu mais, naquele dia claro.

Continua...


	40. Chapter 40

_**Capitulo 40 – Despedida não, até logo.**_

Meses se passaram, anos.

Michael completava 30 anos naquele dia, ou seja fazia 6 anos que estávamos juntos. Peter e eu já havíamos concluído a faculdade. Eu trabalhava numa agencia de publicidade num cargo importante. Peter se tornou psicólogo assim como Michael, que agora estava cada vez mais doente. Era incompreensível o porque de Michael estar doente. Há uns meses atrás ele foi ficando cada vez mais fraco e logo tinha que comparecer toda semana ao hospital. O medo tomava conta de mim, medo de perdê-lo.

Michael chegou do trabalho e preparamos um bolo pra ele e comemoramos seu aniversário num clima triste. Eu nunca conheci ninguém da família dele, nem mesmo quando ficava muito doente. Sabia que ele só tinha a nós e nós a ele. Uma semana depois Michael teve de ser internado, e o desespero me subiu a cabeça. Liguei para Kristen em lagrimas, ela que estava grávida, passou até mal quando lhe contei. Minha mãe e Peter me acompanhavam no hospital todos os dias.

Michael passou meses internado, e eu já havia caído em depressão e estava doente, magro e totalmente desmotivado. Fui até a praia onde costumávamos ir no verão, relembrar dos momentos maravilhosos que tivemos juntos. Sentei na areia da praia, olhei para o mar. Eu podia ver seu sorriso na água, e também minhas lagrimas. Eu sabia, eu sentia que ia lhe perder. Que parte de mim estava indo embora. Michael foi quem me ensinou as coisas mais importantes da vida, foi quem me fez amar Peter novamente, e quem me ensinou a amá-lo também, quem me acordava de manhã com café na cama, que me chamava de bobo, de minha criança. Dizia-me que a vida é feita pra ser vivida "então viva comigo", palavras que eu jamais poderia esquecer. Era ele quem me confortava, que me ensinava, que me mimava, e era ele quem eu perderia...Pra morte.

Peter me ligou preocupado, e venho na praia onde eu estava. O avistei de longe, o vento levantando seu cabelo fazendo possível ver as lagrimas caírem de seu rosto. Ele correu e me abraçou, pedindo desculpas sem parar.

- Desculpa, me perdoa...

- Pelo o que?

- Por tudo Roy, tudo.

- Peter?

- Eu já sabia que um dia isso aconteceria, eu já sabia desde que o operamos há anos atrás. A cirurgia só traria alguns anos de vida, a cura era impossível. Michael me pediu ainda no hospital que pudesse passar os últimos anos de sua vida com você. Eu neguei na primeira vez. Mas ele me disse "e se fosse você que o amasse e tivesse prestes a morrer?" E me convenceu. Eu acabei gostando dele, e quando me convidou pra morar com vocês eu fiquei imensamente feliz, ele é uma pessoa incrível. Fez-me amá-lo e trouxe seu amor por mim de volta.

- Tudo bem.

- Roy...

- Eu não me importo de ter escondido isso, eu entendo.

- Que bom. Eu fiz tudo por você.

- Eu só não entendo, porque tenho...Tenho que perdê-lo. – Comecei a chorar nos braços de Peter, desesperado.

- Eu também...Não sei porque. Eu também o amo. Eu queria que tudo durasse pra sempre.

Mas como eu disse no inicio da minha história: NADA dura pra sempre. Isso vale pra qualquer tipo de coisa, qualquer tipo de felicidade. Mas também vale pra desgraça. Eu sabia que meu sofrimento não duraria para sempre.

Peter me levou até o hospital, disse que Michael poderia partir a qualquer momento, e naquele dia ele pediu pra visitá-lo, pois ele tinha coisas pra nos dizer.

Logo que cheguei, procurei me manter calmo e ouvir tudo o que ele tinha pra me dizer. Aproximei-me e ele pegou na minha mão e me olhou por alguns instantes, olhar triste.

- Você foi o que aconteceu de melhor na minha vida... – Ele falava pausadamente.

- Eu te amo Michael e...

- Xiu...Deixa-me falar...Minha...Criança...Eu não quero vê-lo chorando, triste ou depressivo. Quero vê-lo feliz.

- Isso é impossível Michael e...

- É possível...Eu já...Disse-te que nada dura pra sempre...Sua dor não durará pra sempre, nossa distancia também não...Eu apenas estou indo para uma longa viagem e estarei esperando vocês...Apenas isso...Eu gostaria de ir mais tarde, mas a vida quis assim...Eu estou partindo, e um dia vocês também partiram...Não se desespere, ainda ficaremos juntos de novo...

Conversamos durante horas, e no final da conversa Michael me disse:

- Obrigado pelos momentos mais felizes de minha vida. E você Peter, obrigado pela ajuda, obrigado por fazer parte de tudo isso. Cuida do Roy, você sabe como ele é cabeça dura...Eu volto logo...Eu amo vocês.

Eu podia lembrar cada detalhe daquele dia, cada palavra. Eu jamais esqueceria das palavras de Michael. Naquela mesma noite Michael partiu, parecia até que ele estava esperando se despedir de nós. Não fizemos velório, Michael odiava drama. Queimamos suas cinzas e jogamos na praia que costumávamos ir. Foi e ainda é difícil, triste, doloroso. Mas eu tinha que me recompor até esperar nosso reencontro. Alem disso, eu ainda tinha muitos anos para viver com Peter, assim espero.

Hoje moro ainda no apartamento de Michael com Peter, já faz cinco anos que ele morreu. Peter e eu adotamos um garoto, com muito sacrifício, o pegamos ainda bem pequeno e demos a ele o nome daquele que nos uniu novamente e que aguardamos reencontrá-lo. Michael.

Eu aprendi com a morte de Michael, que perder alguém não é exatamente um adeus, é um até logo. Pois eu sei e espero muito revê-lo, tocá-lo e continuar o amando, e dessa vez quero que seja pra sempre. Nós três, ou melhor, agora nós quatro.

_**Fim**_

_**Bom é isso ai pessoal, Inseparáveis chegou ao final! Essa historia me trouxe muitas, muitas lições e eu prometo trazer fics melhores e mais emocionantes ainda.**_

_**Eu queria me desculpar pela demora, eu tive uns imprevistos e não pude escrever antes e agradecer a todoooos que me acompanharam e principalmente a todos que comentam, a opinião de vocês é muito importante!**_

_**Mas chega de conversa fiada, eu sei o que vocês querem e é muito mais!**_

_**Eu já estou preparando outra fanfic e dessa vez alguns "erros" serão corrigidos, mas fica os seguintes avisos:**_

_**- Não haverá atraso nos lançamentos, será marcada uma data, e uma vez por semana sairá um capitulo.**_

_**- Eu terminarei a fanfic antes de postá-la, assim eu não preciso fazê-los esperar eu escreva-la, edita-la e tudo mais.**_

_**- Eu estou A PROCURA de uma pessoa para revisar a próxima historia, pois ela será bem comprida e alem disso eu preciso de uma segunda opinião. Se você tiver interesse em me ajudar entre em contato comigo.**_

_**- Por fim a próxima historia sairá um pouco da "rotina" sem adolescência, a historia será muito mais madura, dramática e claro cômica.**_

_**- Não tenho data pro lançamento da historia**_

_**Obrigada por tudoooooo! E comentem :***_


End file.
